A Race Against Time
by LadyCizzle
Summary: He was trying to do the right thing, helping out a stranded stranger on the side of the road. Instead, Danny is kidnapped and evidence proves that the situation wasn't random. With Danny missing the team discovers a ruthless plot involving the Russian Mob and relocated witness. The race is on to find Danny before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Oh my freaking God. I can't believe it. After a year and some change I am actually posting again. I know people are receiving alerts in their inbox going what. Is she for real? Yes, yest I am. I'm sorry I've been away for so long. Time flew past me so fast that I forgot I had written this or that I used to post on this sight. But I decided it was time to start writing again. Writing makes me happy and I need a little happiness in my life at the moment. Now, this new story has a few chapters already written for it, however, it is not complete. It is also unbeta'd. So, with that being said if they are any takers out there who want to take on the challenge that is my grammar I'm all for it. Also I will try to post at least once a week so that I don't leave readers hanging because I for one, hate when that happens. Okay so enough with this note, time to read. I mean after the disclaimer that is.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. There, that's clear enough for any idiot to understand.

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** He was trying to do the right thing, helping out a stranded stranger on the side of the road. Instead, the situation leaves Danny kidnapped and evidence proves that the situation wasn't random. With Danny missing the team discovers a ruthless plot involving the Russian Mob and relocated witness. The race is on to find Danny before it's too late where every second counts

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Danny coughed as smoked filled the room. The smoke was thick, watering his eyes and he could barely breath but he had to keep moving. It wouldn't be long before police had the entire place covered and Danny needed to find him. The one person who needed his help more than anyone.

"Mikel," he cried out, slowly pulling himself up. He felt someone try to grab his leg but with a swift kick, the assailant went down and Danny continued on his journey. It was then that the door was kicked in, falling down heavy to the ground and booming voices filled the room.

"FBI, everybody down," several voices shouted as they covered the area.

Danny let out a groan as he felt someone grab him by the arm and keep him upright. His body wanted to collapse to the fall beneath him but he couldn't, not yet.

"Detective Williams, I need to get you outside. Paramedics are waiting."

"I can't," wheezed Danny. "Not until I know Mikel's okay."

"Detective you've been shot," the agent replied back. "You need medical treatment."

"Shot, I haven't been-" and that's when Danny realized the stinging pain in his right shoulder. The wetness dripping down arm. And then he remembered everything that happened a few minutes prior.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

There was a strong arm on his shoulder, keeping him in place so that he couldn't move. Next to him stood a man a few inches taller than him, his brunette hair pulled into a ponytail, as his eyes burned with hatred. "Let us go father," the brunette spat at the older gentlemen standing across from him.

The older man simply sighed. "I am disappointed in you Mikel."

"Why, because I don't want to be like you. Because I want to live my own life."

"You want to turn your back on me...on your family. That is unacceptable."

A loud growl erupted from Mikel throat as he ran towards the man he called father only to pulled back. "Family!" he hissed hatefully. "Don't you fucking dare talk to me about family. You father, are a monster. You steal, kill, and cheat anything and everyone you can and you want to know why I don't want your life. I'd rather die."

"Do you really think I would kill my own son?"

"After all you've done I believe you are capable of anything or do you not remember what you did to my mother."

"I gave your mother everything and she betrayed me. I had no choice."

"You murdered her."

"I couldn't let her take you away from me too. I love you."

The touch to his face caused Mikel to flinch back away from his father. "Well that makes one of us," he whispered spitefully.

His father let out a defeated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose it does. But, that's not the reason I called you here."

"Then why am I here?"

"It is wrong to want to see my son, the only real family I have left?"

"It is when your son wants nothing to do with you," spat Mikel. "How many times do I have to tell you that? Why can't you just let me go?"

"I will but first you need to know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"You're new friend."

Mikel turned towards Danny whose arm was being gripped tightly by two of his father's enforcers. "What about Ray? What does he have to do with anything?" he asked confused.

"Ray," his father chuckled coldly as he too turned his attention towards his son's friend. "Is that the name he told you? Are you sure it wasn't Detective Daniel Williams who is currently working with the FBI to help destroy my business and put me behind bars."

"What?" hissed Mikel, taking a step back away from his father and over to Danny. "You're lying."

"And what reason would I have to lie? You already hate me. What would I gain by lying to you now."

"Ray is this true. Are you really a detective?"

There were so many things Danny could have said to Mikel to try and convince him that his father was lying but Danny couldn't. He knew that nothing he said would make Mikel trust him ever again. He needed to buy time and he realized that the only way he could do that was to tell the truth so he did. Looking Mikel straight in the eyes he told the truth. "Yes."

Mikel flinched as though he just had cold water thrown in his face as he took a step back away from Danny. "You lied to me."

A menacing smile spread across his father's face. "Yes he did son. He not only lied to you but used you. Used you as a means to get to me. And they call me an unhonorable man.

Danny could feel the guilt set in as he tried to jerk away from the strong arms that held him. What started off as an undercover operation of getting close to the mobster's son turned into a full blown friendship. Danny could honestly say that he cared for the man deeply and seeing the hurt in Mikel's eyes stung immensely. "I'm sorry Mikel," he cried out to the other man. "I never meant to hurt you but I had to job to do and I did it."

"But why me? Why did you have to use me?"

"It was the only way to get to your father, to gather evidence that would put that pathetic scumbag away for the rest of his miserable life," Danny growled and was awarded a hard punch to his face for his comment. "That's the best you got," groaned Danny through the pain only to be hit again.

"And this is the lesson I have tried to teach you for years Mikel. Outsiders can't be trusted. People can't be trusted because in the end they will always betray you. The only thing you can depend on in this world is family and like it or not son I am your family. No one else will ever love you like I do."

"I don't want your life."

"I promise you that you don't have to have it. All I ask is that you come with me."

"And go where."

"Seeing as how our business has been compromised I need to go away for a while until everything settles back down. I want you to come with me."

"And what happens to Ray...I mean Daniel?" asked Mikel anxiously. "What are you going to do with him?"

"As you know he knows to much," his father concluded. "Information like that could lead to my imprisonment. Something I desperately wish to avoid so I don't have a choice, he has to die."

"No! You can't kill him."

"You aren't suggesting that I let him live," the older man scoffed incredulously. "This man works for the very people who wish to lock me away. I can't very well let him go. No, he has to die."

"But he's my friend."

"This man is not your friend. He does not care about you only the job."

For the first time since he learned the truth he looked at Danny and spoke. "Is that true? Do you not care about me?"

"It started off that way but not anymore," admitted Danny honestly. "You are an amazing person who deserves so much than this. Remember what you told me about your biggest dream. How you wanted to go to cooking school and someday open your own restaurant."

Mikel smiled softly. "You remember that."

"Of course I remember," Danny smiled back, ignoring the pain flowing through his body. "You're my friend and I want the best for you. I want you to be happy but your father just wants to control you. And that is what he will do and continue to do if you go with him."

"He's lying Mikel. He's still using you, trying to make you turn again me. Not anymore." Not wanting to waste anymore time he pulled out a gun and pointed straight at Danny's head. "He dies now."

Closing his eyes Danny braced himself for the impact when the shout of "No!" filled the air and a shot rang out. He opened his eyes to see the windows suddenly shatter before smoke began filling the room.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Help had come. He hadn't died and the bad guys were being arrested. The operation was finally over and yet Danny didn't feel satisfied. Even though he had done his job he still lost a friend in the process. Finally the EMT finished bandaging his arm after informing him that he hadn't been shot only grazed. Danny considered himself lucky since it could have been worse but it still couldn't erase the guilt he felt.

"So you're a detective?"

Danny turned around to find Mikel standing behind him unharmed but wearing a frown on his face. "Yeah. For about a year now," he replied, leaning against the ambulance.

"So this who time you've been lying to me about who you really are."

"Not entirely," said Danny, shaking his head. When Mikel continued to frown Danny let out a deep sigh before speaking. "Look," he began. "I may have lied about what I did for a living but not everything was a lie. I did grow up in Jersey, I have a father who's a firefighter and a mother who's a teacher. I have two sisters and a younger brother. My favorite movie is Enemy Mine and when I was younger, before I injured my knee, I wanted to play professional baseball. I may have lied about what I was but not who I was." Pausing briefly, he ran a hand over his face as a method to calm himself before he continued. "I don't regret doing what I did but I am sorry for any pain that I caused you. I just hope that one day you stop hating me," he finished, hanging his head low to avoid the look on Mikel's face. A brief period of silence lapsed between the pair and Danny expected Mikel to walk away. Instead the other man moved closer until he was leaning against the ambulance next to Danny.

"I don't hate you," he spoke softly, finally breaking the silence between them. "Am I hurt by the fact that you've been lying to me, yes, but I can't bring myself to hate you."

"Why?" asked Danny slightly confused.

Mikel shrugged. "Maybe because for the first time I had a someone who actually cared about me and not who I was related to. It was nice."

"I'm glad I that something good came out of this," Danny smiled happily as he nudged his shoulder against Mikel's. "So what are your plans now?"

"The FBI wants me to testify against my father. They said with my knowledge of his organization they could put him and everyone else away for a really long time. And afterwards they want to put me in witness protection...you know for safety reasons."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Honestly," Mikel sighed. "The mere thought of testifying against my father terrifies me but ultimately it's the right thing to do."

"Still, he's your father. Are you sure you can sit before the court and tell a jury about all your father's misgivings."

"Yeah," answered Mikel truthfully. "You know, for my entire life that man never put me first – in anything – and I just let him because he was my father. He was family and I thought I owed him something but after what he did to my mother, what he almost did to you I realized that I didn't. I don't owe Elijah Malevich a damn thing anymore. I think it's time I put myself first."

"And you should. Who knows maybe open that restaurant one day?"

Letting out a laugh, Mikel gave Danny a wide smile. "That's definitely gonna happen. Told the FBI I would go into witness protection only if they placed me near a good culinary school."

"You're helping bring down the Russian mob, it's the least they could do," snickered Danny playfully.

"I know right."

"Just don't forget about me when you're feeding the masses with your delectable food. Maybe one day I can invite to your new place as long as the prices are affordable. Cop salary and all."

"Didn't you know Danny, friends of the owner eat for free."

A smile graced his face as he gave Mikel a grin and a nod. "Then I am most definitely coming," he replied happily, holding out his hand towards Mikel who gripped it tightly.

"And I will see ya there."

* * *

So, good, bad, ugly. Tell me what you guys think. You know I love feedback of the non flamey kind and if you have some feel free to give it. I won't get mad, I swear. Until next time,

Don't sweat the small stuff. It's way to hot for it.

Ladycizzle


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** A week and I'm posting again. So far so good. Maybe this time I will actually be able to stay on schedule, fingers crossed. Anyways I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. I am so glad people are responding well to this story. You guys make me so happy and really push me to continuing writing. Seriously you all rock. Now enough of my yammering it's time to let you read.

Wait, this fic has a beta but this chapter has not be beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Also this story was started before Grover and Jerry became main characters so they won't appear in this story. Well maybe Grover will but he will be the Commander of SWAT like he was in season four. Now, on to the disclaimer

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. There, that's clear enough for any idiot to understand.

* * *

 **A Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** He was trying to do the right thing, helping out a stranded stranger on the side of the road. Instead, the situation leaves Danny kidnapped and evidence proves that the situation wasn't random. With Danny missing the team discovers a ruthless plot involving the Russian Mob and relocated witness. The race is on to find Danny before it's too late where every second counts

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

It was late in the evening when Danny finally made his way inside his apartment. The last few days had been tough, the team working hard on a human trafficking case that left three people dead with various organs missing. They finally traced it back to a doctor and nurse duo who were illegally operating on recently released inmates, stealing their organs because they were deemed unworthy of living. Danny was happy that the case was over and he could the evening resting.

With a content sigh, he threw his keys on the coffee table and picked up the mail that had been shuffled into a messy pile. Most of the were either bills or junk mail but in the mix there was a postcard. There wasn't a name or an address and the only writing scribbled on was a phone number. Danny didn't need anything else to know who it was. Immediately, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. It was answered on the first ring.

" _Hello."_

"You know you can get into trouble for this right," was the first thing Danny said playfully.

" _I helped bring down the Russian mob, what are they going to do to me?"_ they replied back with a laugh. _"But in all seriousness this is a number to a burner phone that I didn't buy so it can't be traced back to me and it's going in the trash once I through talking with you."_

"Wow. Prepared much."

" _What can I say, watch enough cop dramas and you'll learn a thing or two."_

Danny face broke into a soft smile. "Well as long as you're being careful. It's been a while."

" _Too long. How have you been?"_ Mikel asked.

"Good, still getting shot at if that's what you're wondering."

" _Partner still giving you trouble."_

"Always," nodded Danny. "How about yourself, how's life treating you?"

" _Really good. There's a reason I sent you the card with the number. I have some news and since I couldn't do it in person I decided to do it over the phone."_

"Well you went through a lot of trouble to contact me so what's the good news."

" _It's finally happening Danny,"_ he replied, voice laced with excitement. _"I'm finally opening up my own restaurant."_

"Seriously."

" _As a heart attack. I found a great space in a great location and I'm almost finished with the renovations. By the time I open, it's gonna be amazing."_

"Sounds great Mike it really does but are you sure it's safe?" asked Danny nervously.

Mike immediately replied back. _"_ _I know it's risky with me being in the program and all but it's something I need to do. Plus I've thought of that. You remember Emily?"_ he asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, that girl you were dating but broke up because she thought you were hiding something."

" _Yeah her. Well we got back together and I told her the truth, about everything and before you say it she's clean. The WITSEC insisted on doing a thorough background check on her before I told her anything. And Danny...man she just accepted it and said that it didn't matter. That she still loved me and wanted to be with me."_

"That's great man," he said with a smile. "Really, I'm happy for you."

" _And the best part is we're going to own the restaurant together so she agreed to be the face for it. I'm simply content with remaining in the kitchen and cooking. All I wanna do."_

"Got a name for the place."

" _Not yet but I'm working on it."_

"Well if inspiration isn't striking you can always call it Danny's."

Mike let out a hearty laugh. _"_ _I'll add that name to the list. Well I should go,"_ he said somewhat sadly through the phone.

"It was great hearing from you."

" _You too man. I'm going to send you another postcard soon."_

"Can't wait." With a few last goodbyes Danny hung up the phone as a smile covered his face. It had been a long time since he had heard Mikel's voice. After the trial he was immediately placed in a new location and Danny was one of two people who know Mikel's new name and location and only because Mikel insisted on it but under the rule that contact between them be limited Before it had only been through postcards with no addresses so they couldn't be tracked. It was for his safety but there were times Danny missed hanging out with the friend he had made during his time undercover. Now his friend was opening his own restaurant, his dream ever since he was a child, and Danny was determine to be there for him. No matter what it took.

* * *

It was dark by the time they pulled up to a seedy motel located practically in the middle of nowhere. It was a great place to stay if you wanted to be hidden and not remembered by the people who worked there. Quickly they made their way to the door and knocked only a few times before the door swung open. A tall muscular man who answered the door lingered in front of it for a second before shifting out of the way. "Wasn't expecting you to come here tonight."

"Came by to check and make sure things are running smoothly," they responded, their voice laced in a thick Russian accent.

"What, don't trust me?" he smiled mischievously

"I not here to play games with you Mr. Black." Rolling their eyes as they leaned against the wall and glared at the man in front of them. "Is everything ready?"

He let out a sigh and nodded his head. "Everything will go accordingly and the plan is ready to take place tomorrow morning."

"And how exactly do you know where he will be?"

"Well you didn't pay me for my good looks now did you," he replied back sarcastically. "We've been following him for about a few days now and not once did he notice. Lucky for us the detective takes the same routes to work every week depending if he has his kid or not. The grab will be so easy he won't even see it coming."

A coy smile covered their face. After months of planning everything was finally coming together and soon the information that was sought would be found. If all the cards were played right. "Good," they replied happily, smiling slightly. "I want everything set up exactly how I planned. We only have one shot at this and if you screw it up I will make you wish you were never born."

Even though it was said with a smile he could here the murderous tone behind it causing Black to shiver slightly. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't somewhat scared because he was. "Calm down, everything will turn out fine," he said trying his best to diffuse the situation.

The murderous tone remained, more forceful than before as they walked closer to the man known as Mr. Black. "It better or I swear to God, I will end you. All of you. Do make sure you remember that," they hissed, poking a finger hard into Black's chest.

He didn't have a chance to say anything else as the person slipped passed him and walked out of the door.

"Call me when it's done."

"Will do boss." He watched them for a few moments before he closed the door and pulled out his phone. He needed to call the people he planned to work with to make sure they knew exactly what they needed to do. This job had to be done right or it would end terrible for him and all his associates. The last thing he wanted was to end up dead for someone else's mistake.

* * *

So, good, bad, ugly. Tell me what you guys think. You know I love feedback of the non flamey kind and if you have some feel free to give it. I won't get mad, I swear. Until next time,

Don't sweat the small stuff. It's way to hot for it.

Ladycizzle


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. I know it hasn't been a full week yet and I'm already posting again but I was bored and my day was an absolute bust. Seriously, if a law firm does not hire me soon I am going to die of boredom because I'm home all the time. Anyways I am extremely happy that people are liking this story so many shout-outs to all those who have taken the time to review, follow, and favorite. You guys know how to show a girl love. Also time to let you know that this story has finally found a beta so yeah to that. Much thanks to Meagan who has beta'd this chapter and will do so for the remaining chapters of this story. You rock girl.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. There, that's clear enough for any idiot to understand.

* * *

 **A Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** He was trying to do the right thing, helping out a stranded stranger on the side of the road. Instead, the situation leaves Danny kidnapped and evidence proves that the situation wasn't random. With Danny missing the team discovers a ruthless plot involving the Russian Mob and relocated witness. The race is on to find Danny before it's too late where every second counts

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

The next morning after dropping Grace off at school Danny was making his way to work, taking a back road that involved a less compact route. Most times he stuck to the main highways but on days he had to drop Grace off at school he used the rarely used road to be on time for work. Usually the road didn't have many drivers which is why Danny was surprised to see a young woman standing next to a smoking car on the side of the road. One look had Danny determining that this woman was more than likely a tourist who took a wrong turn somewhere. Without hesitating Danny pulled over and got out of the car to offer his assistance. "Do you need help ma'am?" he asked.

The woman lowered her phone and looked up at him with a grateful smile. "Oh thank you," she replied happily as she walked over to him. "I've been standing out here for almost a half an hour waiting for someone to pass by."

"Not a lot of people know about this road."

"I see that now," she giggled, tossing her bright red hair away from her shoulder. "Do you think you could help me? I called for a friend to come but he's at least fifteen minutes away."

"Don't worry, I'll stay until he comes but until then maybe I could help."

"Are you sure. I mean, I wouldn't want to hold you up. You look like you're going somewhere very important," she smirked, acknowledging the badge clipped to Danny's pants.

Rubbing the back of his neck Danny nodded slightly. "Yeah I do but I can be a little late. Besides, if something comes up my team will call me."

"Alright, if you're sure-"

"I promise you I am. Now back to the important matter at hand do you know what's wrong with your car?"

"No, sorry. When it comes to cars I'm a totally blonde, no offense," she replied immediately after she realized what she had inferred.

Danny chuckled, shaking his head. "None taken," he said, waving a hand. "I don't know much about cars myself but the smoke could be sign that your car might be overheating. Do you have any water that I could pour into the radiator?"

"Um...maybe in the trunk," she answered after a moment. "Let me check."

Danny leaned against the hood, looking down at the all the parts as he waited for the woman to return with the water. Instead the sound of a car pulling up behind his caused him to look up. A few moments later a tall, muscular man wearing all black and shades stepped out of the car. The troubled woman immediately rushed over to him leaving Danny to conclude that he was the help she had been waiting for.

As the two began talking, the man removed his shades and his eyes connected with Danny's. It was in that moment that Danny suddenly became overwhelmed with a sense of dread. Now both the young woman and the man were looking at him warily, slowly making their way back to where he was standing. This only alarmed him more, increasing his feelings. His instincts were telling him that something was about to go down. He realized that he needed to leave as soon as possible for any trouble started.

He started to reach for his phone but quickly realized that he left his phone in the car. Letting out a silent curse, Danny released a breath and did his best to appear fine. The last thing he wanted was to alarm the couple that he was onto them. Walking around to the other side, Danny slowly made his way to his car that was sandwiched between the other two.

"You aren't leaving are you?" the young woman asked, her voice thick and tense. "What about my car?"

"I wasn't leaving," lied Danny, chuckling softly. "Just going to see if I had any water you could use."

"Oh you don't have to do that. My friend brought some for me to use."

Her voice and the man's stare caused Danny to become even more alarmed as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. "Then I guess you don't need me anymore."

"We wouldn't say that," the strange man finally spoke with a malicious smirk.

Danny knew he had to act fast. "You know, you never told me your name."

Her answer was instantaneous. "Natalie Harper."

"Well Natalie I don't know what game you're playing but it won't work."

"I don't know what-"

But Danny didn't let her finish as he suddenly pulled his gun and pointed it straight at the pair. Their eyes instantly widen and they each took a step back. "So what was the plan. Get a gorgeous girl to pretend to have car trouble where an innocent bystander would come to the rescue and you two proceed to rob them blind."

"Not exactly."

"Then what was the plan?"

"We weren't waiting for an innocent bystander at all Detective Williams."

His eyes widen at the use of his name. "How did you know my name?"

The muscular man smirked coyly. "We were waiting for you."

Danny opened his mouth to speak when a sudden noise from behind caused him to turn around. The distraction left him open when suddenly he felt the weight of another person slam into him causing both of the them to fall to the ground and the gun to fall out of his hand. A surprise punch to the face disoriented him briefly but when he saw the fist coming again he managed to block the hit, throwing one of his own. The punch was hard enough to knock the man off him while Danny scrambled for the fallen gun. Before he could grab it, his ankle was grabbed and he found himself falling again.

With a swift kick to his attacker's face, the violent man howled in pain as he released his hold on Danny. Finally, he grabbed the gun and immediately smashed the handle against the other's man held. The action caused him to sway and Danny swung again. The man fell down for a final time, unconscious from the fight and Danny exhaled deeply. He moved to stand when he suddenly felt a soft pinch against his neck. He turned to find Natalie, who he had forgotten about, standing behind him with a needle in her hand. He quickly became disoriented as the world around him began to spin.

"What the hell," was the only he could say before everything went black and fell to the ground once more.

* * *

Steve walked into their headquarters, cellphone to his ear as he listened to the Governor's assistant inform him about an upcoming meeting. The meeting, that had been scheduled for later on that afternoon had been pushed back to a further day in the week. Steve was grateful for the delay since it meant he wouldn't have to deal with Denning for another few days. Hanging up the phone, he smiled at both Chin and Kono who were standing next to the computer talking. The smile disappeared when he glanced into Danny's office and found it empty.

"Where's Danny," he asked, frowning.

Both Chin and Kono shrugged. "Don't know boss," answered Kono, folding her arms. "Thought he was with you."

"No, he had to take Grace to school this morning so I decided to drive myself."

"Maybe he's just running a little late," Chin responded as usual being the voice of reason. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Yeah, probably. I'll just give him a quick call." He didn't waste any time dialing Danny's number and patiently waiting for the blonde to answer. However, Danny didn't answer the call going to voice-mail. Hanging up the phone, Steve creases in Steve's forehead became more wrinkled. "He didn't answer."

Noticing Steve's worry, Chin walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe he stopped somewhere to get breakfast and left his phone in the car," he suggested, smiling softly.

"He has done that before," smirked Steve with a nod. "On more than one occasion."

"Yeah so relax. He'll be here as soon as he can."

He started to protest but decided against it. His team was right. He was worrying over nothing. His partner was fine and it wouldn't be long before the blonde burst through the doors, rant on his tongue. "Alright fine," he agreed, folding his arms as he gestured towards the computer screen. "What have you got for me?"

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Ian Black glared at the woman beside him, bloody handkerchief across his nose as he finished wiping off the blood. "What do you think Natasha?" he growled, throwing the cloth on the floor. "That asshole could have broken my nose."

Rolling her eyes, she bent down and picked up the the handkerchief and threw it in the trash. "He's a trained police officer. You thought it would be easy to take him down."

"I didn't expect that little fucker to bash my head in while you watched."

"I did my part. I was plan B remember," she reminded him, crossing her arms. "Did you get rid of the car and cellphone?"

"Of course I did," he snapped. "What do you take me for, an idiot." "Hey don't get mad at me. You're just upset that a man his size was able to knock you on your ass," Natasha said with a laugh.

He grabbed her by the arm, yanking her closer to him. "Shut up," he hissed harshly.

She let out another snort of laughter. "Or what, you're going to hurt me," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm not scared of you Ian, never have been."

They glared at each other for a few more moments before Ian huffed and pushed the red-head away from him. "You better be lucky you're my sister," he grumbled.

"I love you too big brother," Natasha replied teasingly as she slapped him lightly on the face before turning and leaving the room.

Ian turned towards the body currently bound to the chair on the other side of the room. It had been a struggle to take the detective down but they were finally able to knock him out and throw him in the trunk of the car. Natasha drove the detective to the warehouse while he stashed the car at another location. It would a couple of hours before Danny awoke and by then the real fun would begin. Ian couldn't wait to start.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later and still no word from Danny had Steve more than worried. His partner had never been this late before and if something had come up he would have called him or another member of the team. He found himself unable to wait any longer as he sprung from his chair and out of his office. "Chin I need you-"

"Already on it," interrupted Chin, tapping keys on the table. "Danny's never been this late," he stated.

"And if he was going to be late he would call," added Kono who stood next to Chin, a worried expression on her face. Like her teammates she became more concerned about Danny's whereabouts the more time that passed.

"That's strange," murmured Chin, staring at the map on the computer screen.

"What?" asked Steve, looking down at the map.

"It says that Danny's car is across town, parked outside a mini-mart." Chin answered baffled by the information.

Kono furrowed her brow. "Why would he be there?" she questioned.

Shaking his head, Chin shrugged. "I don't know."

"What about his phone?" asked Steve. "Can you track him with that?"

"I tried that first but I got nothing. The phone could either be off or-"

"Destroyed," finished Kono woefully.

A feeling of despair fell over the room as the team looked at the screen before looking at each other sullenly. "Kono call HPD and have them meet us at that store," ordered Steve already making his way out of the door, Kono and Chin right behind him. "We need to find Danny and fast."

* * *

They arrived at the small store and immediately raced to Danny's car. Even though they hoped he would be there they found that it was empty and Danny was nowhere to be found. Using his spare key, Steve unlocked the car and began checking for signs of his partner.

"Showed the two cashiers inside a photo of Danny and neither one saw him come into the store. Also neither of them noticed anything or anyone suspicious."

Steve let out a frustrated sigh. "What about cameras, did they get any footage?"

"Only camera on the outside is located at the entrance and since the car wasn't parked there-"

"There's no way to know if Danny was the one to drive his car here or not."

"But if he was the one who drove the car here then where the hell is he."

"I don't know boss," replied Kono unsure.

"Hey guys check this out," Chin commanded as he walker over to his team, tablet in hand.

"What ya got Chin?"

"Okay it appears that Danny's GPS was off for almost thirty minutes before it was reactivated and parked here. However, I was able to track the route that Danny took today and it shows that he was traveling on this back road before the car turned around and came here, in the opposite direction," he stated, pointing to the map on the tablet.

"Why this road?" asked Kono.

Steve quickly answered. "Because that's the road he takes on days he has to drop Grace off at school and I drive my truck. Less traffic so he gets to work faster," he explained.

"You think anybody besides you knows about this route."

"No," Steve replied, answering Chin's question while shaking his head. "At least I don't think so."

"Well we need to check it out," commented Kono.

"She's right," Chin agreed.

Knowing they were right Steve had no choice but to agree. "Lets go and see if there's anything that can tell us where Danny is," he ordered to his team and CSU before making his way towards his truck.

* * *

The loud knocking forced both Natasha and Ian to stop what they were currently doing. The siblings stared at each other, neither of them moving to open the door until Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up. "You're a lazy ass," she hissed as she walked over to the door and opened it.

Ian remained quiet, shrugging as the person they were working for walked in, slight smirk on their face. "Didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I didn't intend to come here until later, after Mr. Williams awoke of course but I came as soon as heard that you had a bit of trouble bringing in the detective."

Throwing a glare in his sister's direction he immediately shook his head in denial. "I didn't have trouble. He just caught me off guard that's all."

Natasha snickered. "A trained detective caught you off guard," she replied haughtily as she sat back down.

"Whatever," growled Ian. "We got him didn't we."

"Yes, yes you did and for that I am impressed."

"Thank you."

"Not so fast I said impressed but I am far from pleased. That is something I will be when and only when I have the information I need."

"You know you hired us for this job but you have yet to tell us why. What's so special about the detective?" Natasha asked curiously.

"He has information on the whereabouts of a certain someone that I need to find."

"Who?"

They didn't hesitate to answer the red-head. "Mikel Malevich," they responded coolly. "His father, Elijah Malevich, was the head of the Russian mob back East and he was sentenced to life in a federal prison ten years ago. Mikel is the one that put him there."

"What happened to Mikel?" asked Ian.

"Put in witness protection and hasn't been seen or heard from since."

"And Elijah."

"He died, a year ago."

Natasha listened carefully to what the person who hired them was saying but it didn't help with her confusion. "And how exactly does the detective factor into any of this."

"He is the reason that Mikel turned against his father. He is also one of two people who knows Mikel's new name and his current location. I believe that throughout the years he has remained in contact with Mikel," they replied heatedly.

Ian shrugged unaffected by the explanation. "It's been ten years. Why are you looking for him now?"

"Because before Elijah died he told me a secret. A secret worth a lot of money. Money that I am entitled to and I want it."

"And let me guess, Mikel knows where it is," Natasha smirked knowingly.

"That I am not sure but I will do whatever it takes to obtain the information I seek. But to get to him I need to break Danny Williams."

"That's why you hired us," spoke Natasha confidently. "We'll get the information you need."

"You better or else you won't get the rest of your money and I know how badly you need that money."

"We'll make him talk," Ian replied, assuring his boss.

"Good."

* * *

"I count three sets of tire tracks," replied Kono as she observed the area where Danny's car once was located.

"I got blood," announced Chin, crouched down near the first set of tire tracks.

Steve walked over to the both of them with a grim frown on his face. "Well I'll take your tracks and blood and raise you a gun," he stated, pointing towards Charlie who was zipping up the evidence bag.

"Danny's."

Steve gave his team a grim nod. "Yes, it's his service weapon."

Charlie came over to the team, tablet in hand, and surveyed the tire tracks. "These tracks match the Camaro so that means Danny's car was in the middle," he confirmed after a few quick strokes on the tablet. "I can't confirm if the tracks in front or behind the car where already here when Danny pulled his car over."

"But why did Danny pull over in the first place?" inquired Kono.

Steve sighed heavily. "The only reason he would pull over was if something was wrong with the car."

"Or someone was having trouble with theirs," Chin proposed as he stood up and began pacing. "Think about it. If Danny saw someone having car trouble he would pull over and try to help. While Danny's busy being helpful the second car comes, catches Danny off guard, and he gets taken."

"So that would mean there were two perpetrators, not one."

"It was an ambush," hissed Steve as he stalked off towards his truck, Chin and Kono following closely behind.

"Steve it may not be what you think."

Steve scoffed loudly. "What I think Chin? Danny's missing and all we have to got are tire tracks, his gun, and blood that quite possibly belongs to Danny. It's not about what I think, it's about what I know and what I know is that Danny is not here."

"And I know Danny and he wouldn't go down without a fight," countered Chin, grabbing Steve's arm to stop him from walking. "That means that there's a pretty good chance that blood is not his. It could belong to our kidnappers."

"What if it's not?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Kono replied as she waved Charlie over. "Charlie we're going to need those results as soon as possible."

"You'll know everything as soon as I do," was all he said before turning around and walking away.

"As of right now finding Danny is our number one priority," barked Steve to his team and every one currently around them.

"We're gonna find him boss," Kono stated assuringly, patting Steve's shoulder.

Steve released a deep growl as he watched CSU continue their work. "We better."

* * *

You asked for longer and I gifted you with longer so I hope you guys are happy. Seriously this chapter alone over 3,000 words and that's not including my notes. I hope you guys like the chapter and if you did let me know. On a side not I've had some people asking me if this fic going to turn into slash and the answer is no. Not because I'm not a McDanno girl anymore, no McDanno for life, but because this is more of a team fic and not one focused on any relationship stuff. What, I can do non slash fics as well. I'm multi-talented. Until next time,

Don't sweat the small stuff. It's way to hot for it.

Ladycizzle


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** HI'm back. Yes chapter four is here and ready to be read. I thought it would be nice treat for the weekend. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time out to review, favorite, and follow. You guys are too awesome and I would be nothing without you. Thanks a million. Before I continue I would like to give much thanks to Meagan, my beta, who has taken the time to go over this story and remove any mistakes. I really appreciate it all. Now, enough with that time to move on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. There, that's clear enough for any idiot to understand.

* * *

 **A Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** He was trying to do the right thing, helping out a stranded stranger on the side of the road. Instead, the situation leaves Danny kidnapped and evidence proves that the situation wasn't random. With Danny missing the team discovers a ruthless plot involving the Russian Mob and relocated witness. The race is on to find Danny before it's too late where every second counts

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

The first thing Danny registered when he awoke was pain flowing throughout his body.

Most of it resigned in his head but his arms and his legs were also quite sore. The second thing the detective noticed was that he was sitting in a chair, hands tied behind his back while his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. He barely had any room to move. The final thing he realized was that he was in serious trouble. Whoever grabbed him were more than just hired thugs, they were professionals. Someone with a grudge went through a lot of trouble to kidnap him in broad daylight and he wasn't in a rush to meet them.

Wiggling slightly, he let out a groan as pain shot through his head. Danny wasn't sure if the pain was brought on by the blow to the face or a side affect from the drug that he was injected with. Either way the pain wasn't helping his concentration. Releasing another groan, he began assessing the room he was in. It was small, with a tiny window on the back wall. He realized that his back was towards the door so he couldn't see who entered the room. Not being able to see who was coming made him even more nervous about the situation. His phone, badge, and gun was gone, along with the knife that Steve insisted he carry in case of emergencies just like the one he was currently in.

As he thought of Steve he couldn't help but wonder if his partner knew he was missing. Danny had no way of knowing the time but he knew that he should have been at work hours ago. He could only hope that Steve realized that something was wrong after not showing up at work.

'Who am I kidding,' snickered Danny internally. Of course Steve knew something was wrong. That man would blow up his phone and demand his whereabouts if he was an half an hour late. There was no way he would be sitting on his ass after all this time. Danny knew that sooner or later the people responsible would make an appearance and he needed to be prepared for whatever they would demand of him. He just hoped that his team would rescue him in time.

Suddenly, he was yanked out of his thoughts when he heard the door behind him being pushed open.

"Who's there?" he called out to the presence in the room and waited for an answer.

When he didn't receive a response, he noticed a faint smell of perfume. "Let me guess, Natalie," Danny stated, cocking his head to the side. "Although I have a feeling that that isn't your real name."

"You would be correct." Natasha made her way in front of Danny and leaned against the wall. She had changed her clothes and pulled her hair up into a loose bun. "I see that you're awake detective," she said coolly, smiling slightly. "Hope you're not in too much pain."

Danny gave her a smirk. "Not as must pain as your partner. How's his nose by the way."

"It isn't broken if that's what you're wondering."

"Well, maybe next time," he replied, shrugging a shoulder.

"Maybe," Natasha smiled coyly as she pushed herself off the wall. "Look I know this isn't how you planned to spend your day but sometimes in life we have to make accommodations."

"So what, you're asking me to accommodate to being kidnapped. What the hell do you want?" he asked harshly.

"Straight to the point I see," she gave Danny another coy smile before she spoke. "Fine, I'll tell you why you're here detective. You're here because the person I work for needs information."

"What information?"

"I need information on one Mikel Malevich."

His body went rigid at the mention of his old friend. "I have no idea who that is," he replied completely stoic, face expressionless.

Natasha scoffed loudly. "Oh please Detective Williams don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about," she sighed. "It won't work. The person who hired me knows all about you and your involvement with Elijah Malevich and his son. They also know that you were one of two people who have information regarding Mikel's new name and address." Danny silence caused her to release another sigh as she shook her head. "The person I work for went through great lengths to get you here and they won't be satisfied until they have the information they need. Right now you are mostly unharmed but I cannot guarantee it will remain that way. Do yourself a favor and tell me what I want to know." Her threatening words frightened him.

Danny had no doubt that neither her or her partner had any qualms about causing him pain if he refused to tell them the truth. There was no telling what they would do to him or for how long. He had only one real option. "I'm not telling you a damn thing," replied Danny adamantly as he fixed the red head with a firm glare.

"That's not the answer we were hoping for detective," she sighed disappointingly as she pulled a phone out of her pocket.

"Yeah, you're up."

Danny's heart plummeted at the sound of the door opening and he once again found himself staring at the man who attacked him. The man's face was heavily bruised and a white bandage covered his nose. Even though he was in serious trouble he couldn't help but be proud of the damaged he caused to the other's man's face.

"How's the head?" he asked smugly, chuckling when the man released a growl. "That bad huh."

Natasha slapped her brother's shoulder and gave him a soft grin.

"He's all yours. Just remember you can't kill him...yet," she said just before she turned and made her way out of the room. An creepy grin spread across his face as the door closed behind his sister. Ian had been waiting for his chance of revenge against the detective and was more than happy that he was finally being given the opportunity.

Reaching out, he grabbed Danny roughly by the hair and yanked the blonde's head back.

"This is gonna be fun," he replied happily as he punched Danny in the face. "Really fun."

* * *

Steve had spent the last hour pacing across the floor as Chin and Kono went through every case Danny had ever worked back in New Jersey and in Hawaii. Every now and then he would chime in with a few theories of his own but each one would lead to a dead end. So far they weren't any closer to finding out who had taken Danny and why. Chin was in the middle of trying to establish another theory when the door was pushed open and in walked Charlie.

"Charlie, please tell us you got something," Steve begged as he walked over to the forensic specialist.

Charlie smiled softly and gave Chin the flashdrive he'd been carrying. "I put a rush on the blood we recovered at the crime scene," he replied as he watched Chin insert the drive into the computer. "And Chin you were right, the blood's not Danny's."

The three team members each let out a small sigh of relief. "If it's not Danny's then who does it belong too," asked Kono heatedly.

"That would be one Ian Michael Black," stated Charlie, pointing at the screen covered by the mugshot of Ian.

Steve frowned at the picture. "Chin-" he began to instruct only to be silenced by quick tapping.

"Already on it," the Hawaiian replied as he finished pulling up everything he could about their perpetrator. Finally everything they wanted to know about Ian was covering the screen and everyone in the room gasped at what they saw. Kono was the first to recover. "Wow."

"I know," growled Steve as he continued staring at the screen. "It says here that Ian is wanted in multiple states on multiple charges including conspiracy, kidnapping, assault and battery, attempted murder, and two counts of murder in the first degree."

"If he's wanted on so many charges how the hell is he walking free?" asked Kono slightly baffled

"Don't know," shrugged Chin.

"Every time he gets close to being arrested he disappears under a new alias. His record also indicates that he's a thug for hire so there's a good chance that he also receives a new identity as well as money for the jobs he pulls," he answered hypothetically.

"So you think that someone hired him to kidnap Danny?" Charlie asked.

"More than likely, yes," Chin replied with a nod.

Steve let out a sigh and turned his attention to Charlie. "Did you get anything on the second kidnapper?"

Charlie shook his head. "No," he replied sullenly. "They didn't leave behind any traces of DNA. I'm sorry guys."

Kono reached out and patted the scientist on the back softly. "Don't worry Charlie you did your best," she said full of understanding.

"Thanks Kono. I should get going," Charlie stated, nodding at each of them before making his way out of the room.

"Hey guys check this out," Chin said, gesturing towards the screen. He waited until he had everyone's attention before speaking again. "I just pulled up Ian Black file and it says that he's known for working with an accomplice. Their name-"

"Natasha Haley Black," an unfamiliar voice called out into the room.

* * *

The members of Five-0 and Charlie turned to find a tall brunette standing next to the door with her arms folded across her chest. Steve was the first to speak. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, glaring at the woman.

Taking a few steps closer, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a badge. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm Special Agent Melanie Briggs, FBI. I hate to barge in on your while you're working but it would appear that you and I are after the same people."

"And how is that exactly?" asked Kono.

Melanie responded immediately. "Ian and Natasha Black," she began. "Are wanted by the FBI for the murder of Juan Rodriguez. Three months ago Mr. Rodriguez was set to testify against Manuel Cortex, the leader of the one of the biggest Cuban drug cartels in Miami when he was kidnapped and tortured before being shot twice in the head. Evidence shows that Ian and Natasha were involved."

"If that's true than why the hell aren't they locked up," hissed Kono.

Melanie sighed. "They slipped away before we could have them arrested. I've been hunting them down ever since. Look Commander, I know the last thing you want is the FBI to have any involvement in a case you're working on but I only want to help. In any way that I can," she stated, voice full of determination.

Chin and Kono eyes the special agent warily, neither of them sure if they should say anything. They both turned to Steve who was glaring at the woman as well.

Steve was wondering if he could trust the woman in front of him. While her story seemed legit Steve was unsure if he should tell her any information about their current case. However, Steve also knew that if he wanted to find Danny he would need all the help he could get.

"Fine," he finally agreed. "You want to help. Tell us something about them."

"May I," she asked, gesturing towards the computer. Chin gave her a nod and she immediately made her way over. Pulling out a flash-drive of her own, she plugged it in and multiple files instantly appeared on the screen.

"Their original names are Michael Foster and Haley Lynch," she began, pointing at the monitor. "They were foster kids who met while in under the care of the same foster mother. Eventually they both were sent back to their original group homes but keep in close contact. They ran away together when Ian was 17 and Natasha was 15, changed their names, and have been together every since."

"So they're married?" asked Kono.

"No, the relationship between them is a purely platonic one of siblings which is how they see themselves. Back when they were in the same foster home there was a rumor that Natasha was being sexual abused by the brother of their foster mother. When Ian found out he tried to stab the brother. At the time he was fourteen years old."

Chin let out a breath. "What happened?"

"The brother decided not to press charges if both Ian and Natasha were sent back to their original group homes."

"And the brother?" questioned Steve, his arms crossed.

"No charges were filed against him either because their wasn't proof that any sexual acts took place," answered Melanie regrettably. "It also didn't help that he was a respected business man in the area. It didn't matter because two months later he was found stabbed to death outside his place of business. Ian was picked up and question but the police didn't have any evidence to charge him for the murder. Three years later Ian and Natasha both disappeared."

Satisfied with what he was hearing Steve wanted her to continue. "How did you track them down all the way to Hawaii?" he asked curiously.

"Since the Rodriguez case I've been doing nothing but tracking these two down. I almost caught them a few times but they somehow manage to disappear before I could get my hands on them. Finally a friend of mine called me last week and gave me a tip that Ian and Natasha were spotted in Hawaii a few days ago. I caught the first flight out. Figured that they were here for a reason and it seems as though as I right. Him and Natasha took another person didn't they?" she inquired.

"What makes you think that?" Kono asked, brow furrowed.

"You ran his blood. Ian's a pretty tough guy so whoever got the drop on him must be pretty tough as well if Ian was the one bleeding after the altercation," she replied slightly impressed.

Chin smiled. "You're right."

She waited patiently for one of them to say something but she was slightly disappointed when no one said anything. It felt as though they didn't want anything to do with her even after all the information she had given them. Melanie sighed deeply. "Please believe me when I say that I'm not here to cause trouble, take over your case, or take credit for your findings. I just want to help so we can both get what we want."

Steve looked at Kono and Chin and the three of them silently came to an agreement. "Alright fine you want to help then help," spoke Steve to the FBI agent. "Contact anyone you can that could help us locate where Ian and Natasha could be. But remember, this is my team's case. We run things our way and we make the decisions. If you find yourself having a problem with that then please, leave."

Melanie nodded in agreement as she gave them a smile. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to get what I came here for if it's the last thing I do."

"Good."

"If I'm going to help you on this case Commander McGarrett-"

Steve abruptly interrupted her. "Call me Steve," he ordered.

Melanie began again. "Like I said if I'm going to help you on this case Steve I need to know who the target was."

"The person that was taken is Detective Danny Williams. He's a member of this team and he's also my partner."

"Tell me more about them? How do they usually set up their attacks."

Melanie released a sigh. "It depends on the target. If it's one that doesn't require extra assistance then Ian is the one who usually does the kidnapping. However, in cases in which the target has some sort of training both Ian and Natasha are involved in the planning." She paused momentarily before continuing. "Usually it consist of Natasha pretending to be in some sort of distress in which the intended target feels compelled to help her. While they're distracted Ian comes in with the physical assault."

Chin nodded in agreement. "That's what we think happened with Danny."

"But Danny didn't go down without a fight," added Kono.

"That's where Natasha comes in with a sedative that she uses to knock the victim out."

Steve let out a frustrated huff. "So we can assume that Danny was drugged."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What happens after he wakes up?"

"They try to convince him to give them what they want."

"And if they don't."

"Then they will proceed to get him to talk using any means necessary. I hate to say this but the longer they have Detective Williams the less likely he is to come out of this alive."

"No, Danny's not going to die."

"So he's gonna give them what they want."

"He's not going to do that either. I know Danny and he would rather die than goons like them any information. He won't do it."

Melania sighed. "It very well may come to that."

Shaking his head vigorously, Steve growled. "Not on my watch it won't. I'm going to find my partner and I'm bringing him back alive if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Another long chapter for you. You are so welcome. I hope you guys liked it and if you did drop a girl a line and let her know. I love reviews. Until next time,

Don't sweat the small stuff. It's way to hot for it.

Ladycizzle


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hello all. I am here to bring you another chapter of this delightful story. Why, because I'm scared that if I don't my muse has threatened to take me hostage. She's one scary bitch, seriously. I first would like to thank all the readers out there cheering me on as I upload new chapters. You guys are a serious boost to my ego. Also shout-out to my beta Meagan who has been taking the time to correct any/all mistakes that I sometimes, but rarely, make. I told you, my ego is growing. Warnings for violence of the slightly non graphic kind (for now). Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. There, that's clear enough for any idiot to understand.

* * *

 **A Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** He was trying to do the right thing, helping out a stranded stranger on the side of the road. Instead, the situation leaves Danny kidnapped and evidence proves that the situation wasn't random. With Danny missing the team discovers a ruthless plot involving the Russian Mob and relocated witness. The race is on to find Danny before it's too late where every second counts

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

His entire body hurt.

The pain he was feeling before didn't compare to what he was feeling now. He endured multiple attacks to his upper body and face. His face was covered in blood and he could feel his left eye swelling shut. The beating seemed to go on for hours as his assailant continuously questioned him about Mikel. But Danny held his tongue, revealing nothing about the man which only made his attacker angrier and more violent.

The beating finally stopped when the woman came back into the room and gave the man a nod. With a final hit to the face, he turned and left the room without a word. Danny took the opportunity to spit out the blood that filled his mouth.

"I'm sorry detective. My brother sometimes can be a little...extreme."

"Nothing I couldn't handle," wheezed Danny as he threw the woman a smirk. "Besides, my sisters hit harder than him."

Natasha huffed. "Still have that mouth on you I see."

Danny shrugged the best he could. "Jersey born and raised. It will take a hell of a lot more than your brother to keep me from spouting off at the mouth."

"We'll see about that," she replied as she turned and allowed Danny to see the case she was carrying in her hand.

"Look Mr. Williams," she began sweetly. "I didn't come in here to argue. In fact I was hoping that you changed your mind about cooperating with us."

"That's an easy one, no."

"You're stubborn, I understand that, but being stubborn won't help move along matters at all. It will, however, make them worse for you. To be completely honest I don't want you dead. You seem like a really decent guy who wants nothing more than to make the city a safer place for your daughter."

"You leave my daughter out of this," snarled Danny, glaring heatedly at the woman in front of him.

Natasha simply smiled. "Grace right," she replied eerily as she began pacing across the floor. "She was the reason you were on that road this morning because it was your turn to take her to school today. It must be nice for her to have a father care about and love her the way you do. I never had that with my father or mother for that matter but I longed for it just the same. Not anymore mind you but when I was younger I did in the worse way." She paused momentarily and let out a sigh. "I guess that's why I want you live. The last thing I want is for your little girl to grow up without her father all because he refused to give up information about a man he hardly knows." Natasha came to an abrupt halt in front of Danny, bending down so the two of them were eye to eye. "So please, for the sake of your daughter, tell me where I can find Mikel Malevich and I will let you go."

Danny spoke without hesitation. "I'm not telling you anything."

Sighing, Natasha stood up. "Then I'm afraid I have no choice but to continue your punishment. Is that really what you want?"

"Do your worse?"

"Very well detective. If that is how you want to proceed than so be it but please remember, I tried to warn you." Without saying another word she opened the case and pulled out a vial along with a needle. "Don't worry," she grinned as she filled the needle with the liquid from the vial. "This isn't going to kill you, just loosen your tongue a little. Hopefully one dose should do it." Reaching out, she grabbed his arm and injected the needle into it. "But if not I got plenty more where that came from."

Smiling, she pulled out the needle and watched as Danny's eyelids began to flutter. "So much more."

* * *

"Okay Chin I want HPD interviewing Danny's neighbor's, see if any of them notice anything suspicious. Kono I need traffic cam footage of the last week showing Danny's route to and from work. These guys had to have been following him for a while if they knew exactly which road he would take to get here this morning."

"On it boss," Kono replied.

"Got it Steve," added Chin, nodding.

"What about me, what can I do?" asked Melanie. "I'll offer my full assistance."

"You're going to help me figure out exactly why Ian and Natasha kidnapped Danny," answered Steve.

"It depends on who they're working for. Like I said they're thugs for hire."

"I know which means they could be connected to anyone Danny has every arrested or help convict. I already put in a call to his old captain back in Jersey and he's gonna send me case-files of everyone Danny helped put away."

"Sounds like a lot of case files," Melanie stated with a sigh. "You sure we're going to find the person behind this in time?" she asked doubtfully. Turning to the agent, Steve's eyes flashed angrily as he glowered at her.

"We're gonna find whoever took Danny and we're gonna get him back even if I have to kill everyone who gets in my way," he replied, his voice deep and stern.

"Alright Commander lead the way."

Thirty minutes later Chin came out of his office to see Kono standing over the computer table and Steve still in his office with Melanie. Quickly he made his way over to Kono. "Okay so I just got off the phone with Duke and he, along with a few officers, interviewed Danny's neighbors. So far no one has seen anything suspicious this past week," he stated unsettled. "How's it going with traffic footage."

Kono let out a sigh. "It's going but like you I got nothing so far. Not a lot of camera coverage on the back-roads," she said with a deep frown.

The frown on her face alerted Chin that something more was wrong than just Danny's abduction. "Okay what's up?" he asked. Looking down he realized that Kono had another scene pulled up next to the traffic cam videos.

"Why did you pull Special Agent Briggs file," he asked curiously with a raised brow.

Letting out another sigh, she turned to face him. "Because I needed to know exactly who we are dealing with. After everything that's happened to this team we need to be extra careful."

"Find anything suspicious."

"No, nothing. From what I read she's good at her job. And her story about the drug dealer case checks out."

"So we can trust her?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"You guess."

"It's just..."

She paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking. "Well don't you think it's odd that the FBI has her handling two very dangerous criminals by herself. Why doesn't she have a partner."

"Maybe she does," suggested Chin shrugging.

"Her file doesn't say that she does," replied Kono, pointing at the screen. "Also it says that she's been active since 2011. Two and a half years in and she's already receiving her own cases, alone. Also she's very young to be doing this all alone."

"So what, you're thinking she's hiding something?"

"I don't know. I tried calling the director of her office but I was told that he's going to be in meetings all day. We can't wait that long. We need to know if she's hiding something before it's too late."

Chin sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think we both know someone who would be willing to help us find out if Special Agent Briggs is who she said she is," Chin suggested sly. "They wouldn't necessarily be doing it legally if you catch my drift."

It took Kono a few seconds to understand what Chin was implying. "You think he'd help us," she asked tentatively.

"It's worth a shot. Besides, it's for Danny. I don't think he'll say no." Chin smiled softly as he nodded. "Go, I'll cover for you."

* * *

Kono tapped lightly on the door, glancing around to see if any other people were around. A few moments later she heard shuffling from inside the house as the person inside made their way to the door.

"Who is it," the person asked, voice laced with suspicion.

"Officer Kalakaua," she stated and waited. The door opened slowly as a head peeked from behind it.

"How can I help you officer?" the young man asked.

"I'm here because I need your help Toast."

"How do you know my name?" he asked confused. "And why does your face seem familiar?

Know sighed. "I work with Five-0 Toast, remember. We've met like twice."

"Oh yeah," smiled Toast as he opened the door all the way to let Kono inside his home. "You work with Jersey. Next time just say that and there won't be any problems."

"I'll try and remember that," Kono smiled, turning around so she could face him.

"So Officer K, how may I assist you today."

"I need your skills...your hacking skills. Danny's been taken and there's someone I need for you to check out, make sure they're legit."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Hack into the FBI database."

The smile dropped from his face and in it's place a frown. "Seriously," he groaned as he flopped down into his chair. When she didn't respond Toast shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have answered the door," he said with a frown.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you but I really need your help," pleaded Kono to the hacker. "It could help us find Danny."

"Fine," sighed Toast heavily. "I'll do it but you let Jersey know that he owes me...like a lot," he said seriously.

"Jersey and I will both owe you."

Nodding his head Toast turned to his computer and immediately began working his magic. Kono watched, enthralled by the way Toast's fingers flew over the keys as if he was barely touching them. While she didn't necessarily agree with Toast's hobby she could admit that he was good at what he did. Very good in fact when not even five minutes later he turned to her and gave her a cunning grin. "I'm in."

* * *

Back in the office Steve was questioning Special Agent Briggs, hoping that she information on why Danny was taken.

"Okay start talking," he demanded, standing at his desk while she sat down.

"I wish I could give you something definite Commander but as of right now I don't think I have anything. The only information I have is speculative."

"Don't care. Tell me everything right now."

"Fine. Natasha and Ian are basically guns for hire. You give them their asking price and they deliver whatever it is you want. It could be information, an object, or death but no matter what it is they always deliver," Melanie furthered explained, leaning forward.

"So you think Danny was taken because someone wanted him dead."

"No," she replied adamantly, shaking her head. "If this was a hit Natasha and Ian wouldn't have bothered with the kidnapping. They would have shot him on the side of the rode. And since I doubt your partner has anything of value they probably are looking for a pricey object. That's why I think your partner has information that they want."

Steve sighed. "I figured that out as well. Problem is Danny's put a lot of people in jail."

"It doesn't necessarily have to be about someone he put in jail. It could be about someone who's not in jail but knows somebody who is. Maybe Danny knows where that said person is."

"Maybe."

After a few moments of silence Melanie spoke. "Natasha and Ian both did some work for the Malevich family when they first started out."

"Who?" asked Steve unfamiliar with the name he'd been given.

"Russian mob family in New York, had dealings in Jersey," she explained. "About ten years ago the boss was brought down in an undercover operation. After that various family members took over but it wasn't the same. From what I've read it was the son that testified against his father and got him sent to jail."

Steve glanced at her suspiciously. "How do you know all that?" he asked.

"I've been following Ian and Natasha for a long time. I believe the only way to catch them is to know their history and hope they repeat it. You're detective's from Jersey right. Maybe he knows something about it," she suggested.

"I remember him telling me once that he did some undercover work for the Russian mob," Steve mumbled as he ran out of his office and to Chin. "Chin I need you to pull up any of Danny's old case files from New Jersey under the name Malevich."

Chin gave his boss a nod and quickly went to work. Seconds later a file appeared on the screen. "Okay it says here that Danny was in fact involved in the case against Elijah Malevich, his in was through the son Mikel Malevich."

"Does it say what happened to the son?"

"Um...after testifying against his father Mikel was placed in witness protection."

Steve's head bobbed up and down. "That's why they have Danny," he replied anxiously. "They think he knows where Mikel is located. Chin does the file give the name of the Federal Marshall involved with the case."

Chin's eyes quickly ran over the file until he spotted what he was looking for. "A Special Agent Richard Byrd."

"I'm gonna use one of my contacts to help me get in touch with Special Agent Byrd. Maybe he can tell us something we don't already know."

"That might be a problem."

Steve turned to Chin to find the older man frowning sourly at the computer screen. "Why."

"Because Byrd is dead," he replied, sighing.

"What? How?"

Chin pointed at the screen. "Apparently he was killed two weeks ago in a home invasion. His computer as well as other valuables were taken during the break-in," he replied.

"Natasha and Ian. They probably tortured him for information and when he wouldn't give it up they killed him."

Melanie ran her fingers through her hair. "They're trying to find Mikel."

"And they think Danny knows where he is," hissed Steve angrily.

"We have to find him before it's too late."

* * *

Come on, raise your hands. who else wants to see Toast again on the upcoming season. He could totally be there go to hacker when they need outside information. Is it fully legal, no but it would be great to watch. I hope you liked this chapter and who knows, maybe I'll post again before the week is out. If you liked this send me a review. I love them to bits. Until next time,

Don't sweat the small stuff. It's way to hot for it.

Ladycizzle


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here I am again, back with another fabulous review for all you faithful readers. Thought about stretching it out until later on today but figured it would make all you readers happier if I went on and posted now. Don't know why seeing as how if you live on my side of the world you're probably already in bed. But at least this will be available to read when you wake up. Let me thank all you wonderful people who have read and reviewed this fic, you guys are to awesome for words. Also much love and thanks to my beta Meagan for catching any mistakes I have made. She really makes me look good. Now, one to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. There, that's clear enough for any idiot to understand.

* * *

 **A Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** He was trying to do the right thing, helping out a stranded stranger on the side of the road. Instead, the situation leaves Danny kidnapped and evidence proves that the situation wasn't random. With Danny missing the team discovers a ruthless plot involving the Russian Mob and relocated witness. The race is on to find Danny before it's too late where every second counts

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Danny's eyes snapped open as he let out a loud gasp. His body felt as if it had been lit on fire while his body beat rapidly in his chest.

"What did you give me?" gasped Danny, squirming in his chair. His skin burned an at the same time felt to tight for his body.

Natasha grinned maliciously as she grabbed Danny's chin, shaking it roughly. "A little cocktail I created. It's a mix of Adeline, sodium thiopental, and a few other drugs to help loosen your tongue."

"I'm not gonna...tell you...anything," he slurred, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Not gonna-"

"That's what you say now but soon you'll be telling me everything I want to know," she replied with certainty. She gently slapped Danny's cheek and stood up. The drugs had only been in his system for less than ten minutes but it was only the first dose. Soon she would give him another and if still didn't talk Ian would be more than happy to beat his pretty face in. Natasha smirked, a part of her hoping the detective wouldn't talk.

"I'll be back soon detective," she said and left the room.

Danny's heart continued to beat wildly in his chest. His heart was racing so fast it was as if he couldn't breath. His body ached, his eyes wouldn't stay focus, and his skin continuing to burn. He let out a painful moan, sweat dripping from his forehead and mixing with the blood covering his face. He didn't know how much time had passed since he was abducted but he knew enough had passed for his team to know he was missing.

Danny just had to hold on long enough for his team to find him. He had too.

* * *

"Now what exactly am I looking for?"

"I just need any information you have on a Special Agent Melinda Briggs," Kono explained. "She's helping with finding Danny."

Toast raised a brow, his face frowning in confusion. "But I'm hacking the FBI because you believe she has an ulterior motive."

"Something about her story doesn't fit and we need to know exactly why that is," explained Kono. "We tried talking to someone higher up but they were in a meeting. This is a last resort."

"Okay. This is her profile page on the FBI database. It seems legit."

Kono leaned over Toast shoulder to see the page for herself. As far as she could tell the hacker was right. The page look completely authentic. "Yeah, guess you're right."

"Looks like you were worried for nothing. Hey, wait a minute."

"What?"

Toast began typing again, frowning as a series of numbers began to appear on the screen. "This code is off."

"What does that mean?" asked Kono bewildered.

Toast began to explain. "Usually when web-pages are added to a database the date that the page was created on is embedded in the code. It says that she's been an agent since 2011 but-" he paused, not knowing how to continuing.

"But what Toast?"

"If that's the case then why does it say that her page was created three days ago."

Kono didn't waste any time, pulling out her phone and calling Chin hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

"How are things?"

Her employer had called, wanting a progress report on the drugged detective. Natasha paced as she spoke. "Administered the first dose of the truth serum, going to do the second dose soon," she stated over the phone.

"Has he said anything yet?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "He's tougher than he looks. Hopefully the second dose will make him talk and if not...Ian will take care of him."

"Don't get carried away," they snapped. "The only way I can get what I need is if he's alive so don't kill him."

"We know what we're doing?" sighed Natasha completely nonchalantly.

"You better or the detective won't be the only one who suffers a painful death."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "We got it. We'll get you the information you need," she promised as she hung up. Putting the phone down, she left the room and went to go find her brother.

"He said anything yet?" she asked petulantly.

"Nah, nothing important. Just a lot of gibberish, mostly about his partner kicking my ass when they find him," scoffed Ian.

"We need to give him another dose."

"So soon."

Natasha growled. "We're on a deadline. If he doesn't talk our asses are on the line."

"You shouldn't be so worried. He's gonna talk."

"He better," she hissed as she grabbed her black bag and made her way back to the room where Danny was being held.

* * *

Steve and Melanie were around the computer, combing through Danny's case file regarding Elijah Malevich. So far they hadn't been able to find any information regarding the dead mob boss or any other member of the mob family who would want Danny dead.

Steve sighed heavily, becoming increasing distressed by the fact that Danny had been missing the entire morning and they still didn't have any leads. Danny had been taken but no demand for ransom had been made. That meant that whoever had home wanted information that only Danny could provide.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Chin coming out of his office wearing a grim expression on his face. He was slowly making his way over to the table. He was about to speak when Chin suddenly raised his gun and pointed it directly at Melanie.

"Don't move."

Steve was shocked. "Chin what the hell?"

"Put your hands above your hand and turn around slowly.

"Have you lost your mind," hissed Agent Briggs at the detective as she did what she was told.

"Who are you?" spat Chin.

Melanie continued to frown. "Excuse me."

"I just got off the phone with Kono and she had something interesting to tell me, concerning you."

"What about me?"

"You say you've been an FBI agent since 2011 but the FBI database says otherwise."

Steve stood there in complete shock, not fully understanding what was happening. "Chin-"

"Special Agent Melanie Briggs didn't exist until three days ago so I'll ask you again, who are you?"

That was all Steve needed to hear as he too drew his weapon.

"I don't know-"

"I'd start talking if I were you," said Kono as she came into the office, gun raised. Slowly she made her way over to her team so that the fake agent was completely surrounded.

Melanie stared at the remaining members of the task force unsure of how to proceed. Suddenly the frown fell from her face and was replaced by a sly smile. "Congratulations," she smirked, keeping her hands raised. "You figured it out."

"Tell us who you are right now," demanded Steve. "Because it's not Melanie Briggs."

"You're right Commander. My name isn't Melanie Briggs," she said, smile still plastered on her face as she took a few steps toward Steve. "It's Eva. Eva Malevich."

The color drained from Chin and Steve's face as they stared at the woman standing front of them.

"You're related to Elijah Malevich?" asked Steve nervously.

"Yes. Elijah Malevich was my father."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun. Yes, the twist nobody saw coming Melanie is actually Eva. Well, I hope no one saw the twist coming. If you did then I'm going to have to give up my title as the Cliffhanger Queen. Yes, I do love a good cliffhanger. I hope you guys don't hate me for this but it had to be done. If you liked it don't be shy let me know by leaving a review. Even if the review is to tell me how much you hate me. Until next time,

Don't sweat the small stuff. It's way to hot for it.

Ladycizzle


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I know I know, I'm late with this week's chapter. I really wanted to update sooner but my email wasn't being nice to me. I wasn't getting my messages like I should have and had to constantly hound my beta to keep sending the chapter to me. She obliged, thankfully, and I now have this chapter ready to post. And don't worry, I will still be posting a second chapter before this week is out so it will be up either tomorrow or Sunday. Thank you to all the wonderful readers out there with your kind words and actions. Seriously you guys are a joy to write for. Much love to my beta Meagan who is constantly putting up with me. You, love, a jewel. All other mistakes are my own and thus I shall receive credit for them. Now on to the disclaimer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. There, that's clear enough for any idiot to understand.

* * *

 **A Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** He was trying to do the right thing, helping out a stranded stranger on the side of the road. Instead, the situation leaves Danny kidnapped and evidence proves that the situation wasn't random. With Danny missing the team discovers a ruthless plot involving the Russian Mob and relocated witness. The race is on to find Danny before it's too late where every second counts

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

They apprehended her quickly, Kono slapping the cuffs on the woman before she had a chance to move. Steve grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his office before shoving her into the chair.

"So you have Danny?" he growled menacingly at the smiling woman.

She smirked cunningly. "Yep," she said, popping her mouth. "I sure do Commander.

"Where is he?"

Eva shook her head playfully. "Oh no Commander, you're really not in the position to demand anything from me. Not if you want your partner back alive," she threatened with a smile.

"I'll give you 'til the count of three or I'll."

"Or you'll what, shoot me. You could...shot me or arrest me but it won't do any good because I won't tell you anything. Not until I get what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" asked Chin with a deep frown.

"Information on my brother."

Kono scowled. "He's in witness protection."

"Oh I know," nodded Eva before shrugging. "Just like I know that Detective Williams has information on his location." "How can you be so sure that Danny knows anything."

Eva looked up at Steve, the grin on her face never faltering. "Because a little birdie told me," she said smugly and it was evident to both Steve and Chin what she meant.

"You killed Agent Bird."

"No," she replied to Chin's statement. "Like it said that was Ian and Natasha."

"But they're working for you?" contested Kono.

"Yes, for a fee of course," she shrugged casually. "They're thugs for hired so I expected nothing less than bloodshed. It got me what I wanted."

"Obviously it didn't if you came after my partner," hissed Steve threateningly.

"Truthfully Commander I never intended to go after Detective Williams," she answered candidly with a quick shrug. "I thought the Marshall would give me what I wanted but when he didn't I had to improvise. His files informed me that Mikel was adamant that Detective Williams was apprised of his relocation or else he wouldn't testify."

Kono felt sickened by the woman's nonchalance. She was responsible for the death of a federal marshal and the current kidnapping of her friend but didn't show one ounce of guilt for her actions. "But why now?" asked Kono, her face glum. "It's been ten years since your father was sent to prison. Why are you looking for Mikel now?"

"Mikel and I have different mothers. When his mother died, my mother left my father and disappeared. I was a teenager at the time and she told me that he didn't want us anymore," she frowned rolling her eyes. "It wasn't until after she died a few years ago that he found a way to contact me. I went to visit him in prison and that when he told me about Mikel, what he had done, and if I would avenge him. Initially I said no but after two years of sporadic visits he informed me about an off shore account that the government never knew existed. I could have everything in the account if I found my brother. Apparently he's the only one with the account number. A few months later he died but he left me enough money to do whatever it took to find Mikel," she spat venomously.

Steve snarled. "This is about money."

"Please Commander, isn't it always," replied Eva with a smirk. "My mother had no right to take me away from Elijah. After growing up with nothing I want what's mine. And I'm going to get it no matter the cost."

"You won't get away with this," Chin stated sternly.

"You see that's were you're wrong Detective Kelly. I'm the only one who knows where Detective Williams is and there is no way in hell I'm going to tell you without getting the information I want. If you want him back alive then you're going to have help me help you."

"Not gonna happen," Steve said shaking his head adamantly.

Eva shrugged and gave the team a devious smile.

"Then he's dead and it will be all your fault."

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes again to find Ian standing next to him, a cigarette in his mouth. His head was pounding so hard and one of his eyes so swollen he found it hard to focus on the man in front of him. Still, Danny wasn't about to show the man any weakness. "How's the face?" asked Danny sarcastically, jerking his head at the man's face. More importantly the man's injured nose.

Ian growled as he yanked the cigarette out of his mouth, threw it on the floor, and ground the heel of his boot against it. "Are you ready to talk now Detective?"

"I already told you. I'm not telling you anything," he wheezed. The grin on Ian's face reminded Danny of the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderful. Completely maniacal.

"I hoped you say that."

The fist connected with his jaw before Danny had a chance to react. He hissed, his body slumping to the side as pain again radiating through his body. Slowly, he pulled himself up. "Is that the best you got," he spat, eyes blazing.

"Not even close," grinned Ian as he punched Danny and immediately followed it with another punch to the face. He laughed, hitting Danny repeatedly moving from his face down to his stomach. "Just tell me what I want to know," he growled, punching Danny again. "Where is Mikel Malevich?"

Blood was dripping from his nose and his mouth was filling with the familiar metallic taste. The pain in his chest was so unbearable Danny was finding it hard to breathe. Still, no matter how much pain he was in he was not going to tell them anything. "Screw you," Danny spat, blood spewing out of his mouth.

"Okay," smirked Ian as he lifted his foot and kicked Danny in the chest, laughing as the detective's chair fell to the ground. He then moved to Danny's side and kicked him again. "I have all the time in the world detective," he hissed, kicking him again. "And I will not stop until I have what I want."

But Danny said nothing. With his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied to the chair Danny had no way of protecting himself from Ian's devastating blows to his chest, back, and side. He could feel blood pooling around his head and one of his eyes swelling shut. His chest ached profusely making it even harder for Danny to breathe. It all became to much and Danny found himself unable to keep his eyes open. The sound of Ian's insane laughter was the only sound Danny heard as he slipped unconscious.

Steve didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that the person responsible for Danny's abduction had posed as an agent and was now sitting in the interrogation rooms below. Eva refused to talk and so far they had no leads on where she would be keeping Danny or how to find him. She did have a phone in her custody but she was smart enough to wipe it clean before she had been caught.

Eva was adamant about finding her brother and made it clear that she wasn't going to talk under any circumstances. Steve had never been a firm believer in extreme torture but he was willing to make an exception to find his partner.

Steve had just stormed out of his office when Chin waved him over. "Please tell me you have something Chin." asked Steve hopefully. It was nearing five hours since Danny had been abducted and Steve was growing anxious.

"This is what I got on Eva Malevich.

Everything she told us was true, she is indeed the daughter of Elijah Malevich and Bianca Briggs."

"So she used her mother's maiden name to create a false identity."

"Yep but that's not all. I got Eva coming to the Islands four days ago," stated Chin as he security footage of Eva getting into a taxi appeared on taxi. "I was able to trace the taxi to the Hilton Hawaiian Village."

"Great lets-"

"I already sent Kono and CSU to the hotel. She'll call us if they find anything."

Steve sighed exasperatedly. "It's been hours Chin," he stated. "We have to find him."

Chin nodded, a look of determination on his face. "We will," he stated sternly.

"How did you know Eva, that she wasn't an FBI agent?" Steve suddenly asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I didn't," shrugged Chin, shaking his head. "It was Kono. She went to Toast and asked him to hack into the FBI to make sure Agent Briggs was legit. After everything this team has been through she needed to be sure. We both did," he admitted.

Steve nodded his head in approval, stern expression on his face. "I'm glad. Who knows how long Eva would have kept up the charade while we were floating around in the dark." He turned to leave, head back to his office to see if he could find something on his own when he suddenly came to a halt. "Danny knows right. He knows that we're coming for him," he said so quietly Chin almost didn't hear him.

Chin didn't waste a moment to respond. "Danny has faith in you Steve," he replied honestly. "He knows that there is nothing you won't do to bring him home alive. He knows we're coming for him."

Steve turned to Chin, somber expression gone and in it's place a cold hard look. "I will Chin," Steve replied hardheartedly, eyes narrowed. "I will move heaven and earth to get Danny back and I will kill anyone who gets in my way." Without another word Steve walked to his office.

Chin had no doubts of how far Steve would go to get Danny back. Both partners made it very clear that there was nothing they wouldn't do for each. Chin secretly hoped that when the Black siblings were found they put up a fight. It was the least they could do for Danny.

Danny spluttered awake as cold water splashed in his face. He coughed violently and then hissed as he was pulled up from the ground by his hair. Even though he could barely see he knew that both Ian and Natasha were in the room with him. After a few rough slaps on his face, Danny forced his eyes open to find Natasha standing in front of him. In her hand another liquid filled needle.

"Oh detective, you don't look so good," she mocked with a sly smirk. "Here, this outta help." She continued to smirk as she took the needle and jabbed it into Danny's neck.

Danny gasped, the drug immediately taking affect. It felt like ice water had been poured into his veins causing Danny to shiver slightly. "I...I-"

"Where is Mikel Malevich?" she asked serenely.

"I won't – I'm not."

"But detective you will. You will tell us what we want to know."

"Ne...ver," Danny stuttered, his tongue heavy. As his heart raced, his mind started to become foggy and his thoughts began to jumble. "I will never...tell you...anything."

Natasha let out a disappointed sigh. "Are you really that stubborn?" she asked impatiently. "Are you really going to protect a man that means nothing to you."

"Friend."

"Right, he's your friend," she said with a smirk. "Well tell me detective is your friend more important than the life of your daughter?" she asked, her smile devious.

Danny inhaled sharply. "Don't talk about...Grace," he hissed sinisterly.

"I won't, if you tell me the location of Mikel Malevich," she teased. "If not, I'm not opposed to sending Ian on a errand. An errand that involves him bringing back an eleven year old girl."

"If you touch Grace-" Danny growled, painfully pulling against the binds that held him in place. He could take whatever the pair had planned for him but he didn't know how long he would be able to hold out if they used Grace against him.

Natasha chuckled disturbingly. "Oh I assure you detective, I won't be doing the touching," she grinned, shaking her head.

Danny turned his head to see Ian giving him a toothy grin. "Hurt Grace and you're...you're dead. I...will kill...you," Danny growled, never meaning the words more. He would kill anyone who harmed his daughter.

Natasha gave the detective a dismissive wave. "Seeing as how your restrained to this chain, battered, and bloody I'll take my chances."

"Please don't-"

"Are you ready to talk?"

"I can't...I won't-"

"Then I guess our conversation is done, for now," she sighed as she made her way to the door. She then her brother and waved her hand at him. "Come along Ian, you have an errand to run."

Danny cried out, a jumble of pleas and curses at the menacing duo as they left the room. When the door closed, Danny let out a heartbreaking cry. If Grace was hurt because of him Danny knew he would not survive. He knew his team was looking for him, knew Steve was doing whatever it took to find him, but he could feel time running out. His team needed to find him and soon, before it was too late.

* * *

I know, you all are probably hating me really hard right now and you have every right too. I left you with another cliffhanger. But you shouldn't feel too bad, you might have another chapter to read tomorrow night so you won't be in the dark too long. However, that chapter might end in another cliffhanger so I wouldn't get too excited. As always if you liked what you read let me know, I'd love to hear from you. Until next time,

Don't sweat the small stuff. It's way to hot for it.

Ladycizzle


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I told you I'd be back either yesterday or today and ta-da, I am here with the latest update. I would have posted yesterday but I was too busy binge watching Bob's Burgers. I know, I have a serious problem. But don't fret my pets I am here now. Thank you to all you wonderful readers who have been reading and reviewing this fic. You guys are so amazing and I love you for it. Thank you Meagan for your beta work. You are possible a miracle worker when it comes to fixing my mistakes. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. There, that's clear enough for any idiot to understand.

* * *

 **A Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** He was trying to do the right thing, helping out a stranded stranger on the side of the road. Instead, the situation leaves Danny kidnapped and evidence proves that the situation wasn't random. With Danny missing the team discovers a ruthless plot involving the Russian Mob and relocated witness. The race is on to find Danny before it's too late where every second counts

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

Steve wanted to throw his chair through the glass wall after Kono's call from the hotel. She and the team had searched the entire room but had found nothing, not one clue to where Natasha and Ian were keeping Danny.

"Dammit," yelled Steve who kicked his chair in anger.

Danny had been missing for five hours and they had no leads whatsoever.

"Steve-"

"Unless you're here to tell me that you've found Danny then I couldn't care less about what you have to say," barked Steve loudly at Chin who gave him a disappointed frown.

Chin replied sternly. "I'm worried about Danny too."

Steve instantly felt terrible for the way he spoke to the detective. Danny may have been his best friend but he was also a loved and valued member of the team. Chin and Kono were missing him just like he was.

"I know Chin," Steve sighed, leaning against his desk. "I'm sorry. I'm scared we won't find him in time. I'm terrified that I'm will have to tell Grace-"

"You won't have to tell Grace anything because we will find Danny. He's tough and stubborn. He's not giving up without a fight."

"You're right. But I do need to call Rachel, she deserves to know."

Chin nodded his head in agreement. "Okay," he said. "I'll give you some privacy."

"Thanks," Steve replied completely grateful for the privacy. He sighed again, moving to his chair when his cellphone began to ring. He immediately answered when he saw Kono's number flashing on the screen.

"What have you got Kono?" he asked, desperation dripping from his voice.

"We almost missed it but CSU found a second cellphone taped behind the headboard. I'm coming in now. Hopefully there's something on here we can use to find Danny."

"Hurry."

* * *

Natasha was pacing the floor while her brother leaned against the wall nonchalant as usual.

"It's been been an hour," she said suddenly as she came to a halt.

Ian shrugged unaffected. "So."

"So she was clear that she was going to call us every hour to check on our progress."

"Not much progress if you ask me. Two doses of truth serum and several beatings and he's still not talking," grunted Ian, slightly annoyed.

Natasha sighed. "I know, he's stronger than he looks." She paused and then nodded her head towards the left side of the room. "Well we still have the little girl to use if he still doesn't cooperate. She should be waking up soon."

"You think that will work?"

"It will, especially after I give him another dose. He'll tell us everything we want to know and then some."

"What about Eva?" asked Ian. "You're worried that she hasn't called yet."

"Yes, I am because it could mean that she's been compromised."

"Hey, if she gets caught then that's on her. We tried to warn her against her plan but she insisted. Who am I to argue against the pocket that paying me."

"I don't know if she has been captured or not but it really doesn't matter if she has. The police have no way of finding us," stated Natasha.

"What if she gives up our location?"

"She could try but we'll be long gone by then," Natasha replied.

Ian began to smirk slyly. "Does that mean we get to kill the cop?"

Natasha shook her head. "No, I have an even better idea. We could take him with us."

"You can't be serious?" he said disbelievingly.

"Think about it Ian," replied Natasha as she grabbed her brother's chin and pulled him closer to her. "If we take him with us it will only be a matter of time before he cracks. He'll give us the information on Mikel and then we find the man ourselves. We get the account information we get the money."

Ian took a moment to let her words sink in before he started to smile once more. "I gotta admit that does sound like a good plan."

"Doesn't it," grinned Natasha. "This could be the payoff we've always dream about. We'll never have to work for anyone again."

Ian gave her a nod. "Alright," he agreed with a shrug "We give her an hour. If she doesn't call we split and take the cop with us."

"Keep him till he talks and kill him after he does."

"What about the girl? Are we still gonna use her?"

"Might as well," Natasha said with a nod. "You did go through all that trouble getting her."

"And after?"

"Once she does her part we'll let her go. Go get her ready."

* * *

Kono flew through the doors of HQ and ran to the computer where Chin was waiting for her. She waved the phone victoriously before handing it too him. Chin immediately went to work and Kono looked over to find Steve's office unoccupied.

"Where' Steve."

"With Eva, trying to convince her to talk," answered Chin

Kono shook her head. "But she won't. Not until she gets what she want."

"Who knows, maybe Steve will be able to get her to tell him what he wants to know."

"Do you think he'll go that far?"

Chin gave her a small smile. "This is Danny we're talking about. There's nothing Steve would do for him," he replied knowingly.

* * *

Down in the interrogation room Eva sat handcuffed to the chair, a smug smile on her face while Steve stood in front of her, glaring menacingly.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time," he growled heatedly. "Tell me where Ian and Natasha are keeping Danny."

Eva chuckled. "I think we've already established that I'm not telling you anything. Not until I know where my brother is."

"Danny will never talk," confirmed Steve.

"My people have ways of making him doing exactly that. He will talk."

"You don't know Danny. He will die before he tells you anything."

"Then he is dead, but he doesn't have to be if he just tells Natasha and Ian what he knows. It's really that simple."

Steve took a small step forward. "There are so many ways," he growled as he took another step. "So many things I could do to you to get the information I want," he spat hotly, placing his hands on top of Eva's arms with very little pressure. He looked up and stared Eva right in the eyes. "I could but I won't do any of them."

Fear flickered in her eyes for a brief moment before it disappeared and she gave Steve a sly grin. "Why Commander, scared?"

Steve didn't move.

"No," was his answer. "I won't do it because Danny wouldn't want me too. But what I will do is be the one who that locks you in your prison cell where you will, without a doubt, spend the rest of your miserable life."

He took a step back and then began to smile.

"After I save Danny of course."

"That's gonna be pretty hard to do when you don't even know where he is."

"But you do and you may have erased information on the phone we took from you but you didn't on the phone we found in your hotel room." Steve watched as Eva's smile fell and her eyes widen.

The look on her face made him smile even harder. "Oh, didn't think we'd find that did you," he teased. "Well we did and soon we're going to have everything we need to bring Danny home."

"It doesn't matter," spat Eva.

"Your life, no, it doesn't matter."

"No, it doesn't matter if you find anything useful on that phone."

"Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to check in with Natasha every hour and guess what, I haven't," Eva replied, shaking her head. "It won't be long before they realize that I've been compromised and when they do they won't hesitate to kill your partner before they make a run for it. They really hate loose ends. That's why I chose them of course," she said, a provoking smile on her face but it was too late.

Steve was no longer afraid. "We'll find them long before that happens," he replied confidently.

"If you say so Commander. If you say so.

"I know so," was all Steve said as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

* * *

Steve quickly made his way upstairs to the Five-0 offices and spoke as soon as he walked through the doors. "Tell me you got something Chin?"

Chin looked up with a frown. "Unfortunately I wasn't able trace any calls that were made to the phone because they were made by a burner phone.

But-"

"But what?"

"See this app, it's called the Geoapp and it records your every move whenever the phone is on. It's preloaded on some phones and most people don't even realize that they even have the app. It can track you unless you disable the app itself," he explained.

Steve began to smile. "Let me guess she didn't disable it."

"Nope," grinned Chin with a shake of his head. "During her stay in Hawaii she didn't go anywhere except the Hotel and this place. A motel on Kapiolani."

"Why leave a five-star hotel and go to a run down motel?" questioned Kono.

"Well I was thinking that Eva would only go there if-"

"If she was meeting Natasha and Ian to go over their plan of attack," finished Steve, nodding his head.

"That's gotta be it."

Chin nodded as well. "Correct so right now I'm sorting through traffic cam footage to see when they arrived at the hotel and when they left. Hopefully I can keep tracking them and ultimately find us a lead on Danny."

"That's great Chin," congratulated Steve, clapping the other man on the back. He then turned to Kono to find her in the middle of a call. "Hey Kono what's up?"

"That was Duke. A woman just came in to file a missing child report. Apparently she went to pick up her daughter from school for a doctor's appointment only for them to tell her that she never arrived.

The school thought the child was home sick because she'd been out for the past two days," she stated dreadfully.

Steve sighed. "Kono we need to find Danny."

"Steve, they talked to a neighbor who says that she saw a man and woman, that she'd never seen before, driving through the neighborhood repeatedly.

She couldn't make out their faces but she remembers that the woman, who was sitting on the passenger's side, had red hair."

This caught Steve's attention. "You think Natasha and Ian are behind the kidnapping?"

"Duke sent me a picture," replied Kono as she placed her cellphone on the computer table. Seconds later a picture of the missing girl appeared on screen. While they had never seen the child before she had very familiar features.

"I think I know why Ian and Natasha took her," mumbled Steve as he walked closer to the table. "She could pass for Grace."

The girl had long brown hair with brown eyes. The height and weight of the girl was similar to that of Grace. It would be easy to tell the girls apart if they were up close but from far away or under certain conditions it would be harder to spot the difference.

"So you think they're going to use this girl to get Danny to talk?" asked Kono.

Chin nodded. "If they can make Danny believe that they have Grace, there's no telling what he would say."

Steve felt himself starting to break. Not only was the life of his partner at stake but that of a twelve year old girl.

They needed a miracle.

"We need to find them now," he stated and Chin immediately went back to combing through traffic footage, Kono at his side.

* * *

"I brought you something."

Danny flinched at the sound of Natasha's sing song voice entering the room. He could barely see her or anything else for that matter so he wasn't sure if she was coming to drug him up some more.

"Don't want it," hissed Danny as he shook his head.

Natasha pouted playfully. "But Detective Williams, I think this might be something you like. Bring her in."

Danny could hear two steps of footsteps entering the room. He knew one set belonged to Ian but he didn't know who else had been brought in.

"Daddy," a small voice cried out suddenly.

The voice was shaking and Danny could tell that it belonged to a young girl. His body began to tremble in fear at the thought that it was his daughter in the room with him.

"Monkey," he whispered tentatively wishing he could see. The girl coughed and cried out again.

"Daddy I'm scared."

Tears began to fall from Danny's eyes as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. "I know baby but don't worry, daddy's here," he said as bravely as he could, not wanting to display fear. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"Please Daddy, they say if you tell them the truth we can go home," the girl said as she began to cough wildly. A few moments passed before the coughing stopped and she began to cry again. "Please Dad, I want to go home."

She called him dad.

Danny stopped crying and began shaking his head. Grace called him dad of course but only during rare occasions when she felt as though she was being treated like a child instead of the preteen she was. Most of the time it was either daddy or Danno.

That was another thing, she hadn't called him Danno not once. It also took a while for it to occur to Danny that the young girl in front of him was obviously sick from her constant coughing. Grace, at the moment, was the perfect picture of health. Whoever this girl was she was not his daughter.

"I'm gonna get you home sweetie I promise," he replied when the girl began to cough again.

Natasha grinned happily. "Does that mean you're going to talk?"

"I don't know what you've done but that's not my daughter," he stated boldly.

"How can you be so sure detective?" she asked with a frown.

"Because I know my daughter and that's not her."

Natasha couldn't believe the man hadn't been fooled. She gestured at Ian to grab the girl and bring her closer. "You're certain?" she said snidely. "Would you bet her life on it?" She pointed at Ian and watched as he pulled out his gun and cocked it before pressing it against the young girl's head.

They were close enough for Danny to see what Ian was prepared to do. "Don't you dare," he seethed, pulling against his binds. "Don't."

"She's not your child," goaded Natasha, moving behind Danny and grabbing his face to keep him from moving. "Why do you care what happens to her?"

"She's a little girl," Danny said with a cry.

"A little girl I will put a bullet in," stated Ian gleefully.

"You wouldn't."

"One," said Natasha.

"Please stop."

Ian pressed the gun harder against the girl's temple. "Two."

Danny could see tears falling heavily down the girl's face as she silently pleaded for help.

"Don't do this."

"Three-"

"Okay you win," Danny cried out, nodding his head the best he could. "You win. I'll tell you where Mikel is? Just don't hurt her. Don't hurt her," he pleaded with tears in his eyes. He hated himself for agreeing to talk but he couldn't risk the life of a child. No child's life was worth keeping such a secret.

Both Ian and Natasha smiled. "You made the right choice detective," Ian stated happily as he holstered his gun and then dragged the girl out of the room.

Danny watched them leave, fear gripping his heart at the thought of that young child being hurt. "Don't hurt her," he repeated beseechingly.

Patting him on the cheek, Natasha moved in front of him and gave him a gloating smile. "I won't as long as you start talking," she stated firmly.

* * *

It took twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of sorting through hours of traffic cam footage hoping to find the suspects they were looking for.

Before their main concern was Danny but now the murderers for hire were in possession of a twelve year old girl. A little girl they would no doubt use against Danny to get him to talk. They knew the Jersey native could take the brunt of any physical harm they directed at him but when it came to a child, Danny would give his life to protect them. They had to find them now before Danny told them anything. Suddenly amidst all the quiet Chin let out startling shout.

"I got 'em," he said eagerly pointing at the screen. "I know where they took Danny."

Steve didn't waste time, holstering his gun and grabbing his keys, Chin and Kono right behind him.

"Gear up, our only objectives are to get Danny and Nora out alive. If Ian or Natasha get in your way do not hesitate."

"We won't," Kono replied threateningly while Chin nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Yay the team is off to rescue Danny. I know a few of you were worried about Grace but you should have known she would be safe (well in this fic she was but you never know about the next one). Also GeoApp, not a real app, at least I don't think it is, but totally plausible that the app could track your moments. I saw the same thing on a an episode of CSI:Cyber. Sadly the next chapter will be the last chapter and it will be posted sometime next week. I will do my best to make sure it's up before Friday. If you liked what you read leave a review if you want, don't mind them at all. Until next time,

Don't sweat the small stuff. It's way to hot for it.

Ladycizzle


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I'm back with the very last chapter of this story. I was set on posting the last chapter tomorrow but I'm bored so I decided to do it now. Besides, why keep you waiting. I began writing this story a year and a half ago. I got about four chapters in and then the muse left me so I put this on the back burner. I came close to deleting this fic multiple times but something wouldn't let me. Now I'm glad I didn't because it helped get me back into writing. I would like to thank every last reader who read this fic but also the ones who reviewed, favorited, and followed, not only this fic but me as an author as well. You guys are amazing and awesome and wonderful and I should stop now because I'm starting to get out of control. To Meagan, the beta who not only fixed my mistakes but breathed life back into this story you are also amazing and wonderful and I look forward to having you read for me again. Now enough of this, on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. There, that's clear enough for any idiot to understand.

* * *

 **A Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** He was trying to do the right thing, helping out a stranded stranger on the side of the road. Instead, the situation leaves Danny kidnapped and evidence proves that the situation wasn't random. With Danny missing the team discovers a ruthless plot involving the Russian Mob and relocated witness. The race is on to find Danny before it's too late where every second counts

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Tell me what you know," Natasha demanded.

"I don't know much," Danny stuttered, his entire body in pain. "They couldn't tell me much of anything."

"What's his name?"

He didn't want to tell her anything but he knew it would end badly for him and the girl if he didn't

"Edward...Edward Bristol," answered Danny sadly.

"And where does this Edward Bristol live?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico but that's it. That's all I know."

"Now Detective, was that so hard?" asked Natasha cunningly with a grin. "If you would have just done what I asked none of this would have happened."

"I told you what I know now let the girl go," demanded Danny.

Natasha released a demeaning laugh. "Do you really think you are in any position to be making demands?"

"You said you would let her go if I talked."

"I say a lot of things I don't mean," she said laughing again. "You should know that by now."

"Please," pleaded Danny. "I don't care what happens to me but you can't kill a child. It's not right."

"You're right. I'm not going to kill her. You, on the other hand, well I promised my brother the honors. It's only fair after all, you did almost break his nose."

"Just let the girl go."

"As you wish."

She sauntered out of the room, leaving Danny alone once more. This was it. He didn't know how much time he had left before Natasha or Ian returned. He could only hope that they would keep their word and free the girl they'd taken. He also hoped that if his team didn't make it in time they would at least keep Mikel safe.

He didn't deserve to die because Danny couldn't keep his secret.

He had been alone for a few minutes when Ian came into the room, gun in hand and a smile on his face. Danny knew that his time had slowly run out.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, go to hell," spat Danny angrily.

"Such brave words, for a dead man," smirked Ian as he raised his gun and centered it on Danny's forehead.

Danny didn't say anything. Instead he closed his eyes and let his mind fill with memories. Of his family back in Jersey and of his team, Chin, Kono, and Steve and all the fun times they had together. He thought of Steve who was like his brother in all the ways that counted. He thought back to his years with Rachel and the love they once shared. It was that love that gave Danny Grace, his daughter, the light of his life. He loved her with every fiber of his being and it hurt to know that he wasn't going to be there to watch her grow up. His only wish for her was that she grow up to be happy and know that he loved her immensely.

Off in the distance he could hear the sound of a gun being fired and his heart clenched.

They hadn't kept their word. The little girl was now dead and Danny wasn't too far behind.

Finally it came. Danny flinched as a loud bang filled the room as a shot was fired. He waited for pain to come and life slowly drain from his body. But it never did. Opening his eyes, he looked to see Ian falling to his knees with a hole in the middle of his forehead.

"Steve," mumbled Danny, too afraid that he was hallucinating his partner being there.

* * *

"Danny," cried Steve as he rushed to Danny's side and immediately began cutting away his binds.

"I'm here Danny."

Once he was free he tried to stand but found himself falling. Luckily for him Steve was right there to catch him.

He couldn't believe Steve was there with him. "You're here?"

"Of course I am," chuckled Steve as he began pulling Danny out of the room. "My partner was in trouble. Where else I would be?"

Danny whispered painfully. "I thought I was going to die."

"Never. Not on my watch."

Danny could only hum contently as he fell unconscious.

When he came too Danny was lying on his back. He still could barely see but he knew he wasn't in the room anymore but someone was trying to strap him down. "Steve...Steve-" Danny called out frightened.

"I'm here buddy," replied Steve grabbing Danny's hand for extra reassurance. "I'm right here."

"The girl. They have a little-"

"Girl, I know Danno. We got her too. You just sit back and let the paramedics do their job."

"They know," whispered Danny regrettably. "I didn't want to tell them but I couldn't...I couldn't let her die."

"You don't have to worry about them anymore," growled Steve, anger flowing through him at the mere mention of the people responsible for Danny's pain.

* * *

 **Flashback**

They had the building surrounded. They were keeping Danny in an abandoned warehouse that hadn't been occupied for years. Because of it's location Steve demanded that S.W.A.T stay back while he and his team went inside the building. Steve didn't want to risk either Danny or the young girl getting hurt.

Just as they where about to enter the building Natasha came out. Without hesitating, Steve made himself known and pointed his gun at the red head.

"Don't move," he growled.

Natasha halted and slowly began to turn around. "You're too late," she replied as she continued to turn.

"He's already dead."

"If he's dead then so are you." threatened Steve.

"Not if you are first," she said as she reached for her gun but she never got the chance. Steve ended her life before she even got the chance to fire her weapon.

Steve turned to Chin and Kono. "You two find the girl. I'm going to find Danny."

They shared a nod and entered the building with haste. While Kono and Chin went right, Steve went left. It didn't take him long to find the room where Danny was being held. He slowly entered the room, without alerting Ian or Danny to his presence. Then, without even issuing a warning, he fired. He hit his target with precision and watched contently as the man began to drop to the ground. He waited for Danny to open his eyes and for his partner to see that he had come for him.

"Steve-"

 **End of flashback**

He continued squeezing Danny's hand as his partner remained quiet while being lifted into the ambulance. He gave Chin and Kono a nod, knowing they would handle things at the scene, and got into the back of the ambulance.

He wasn't about to let Danny out of his sight no time soon.

* * *

Two hours later Danny awoke. His body was no longer in pain and he immediately knew he was in the hospital. He also knew that Steve was sitting next to him.

"Steve-" Danny called out to his partner, alerting him that he was awake.

"Thank god," sighed Steve, relieved that his partner was once again conscious.

"Better than I was earlier I'll tell you that," chuckled Danny softly as he tried to sit up. He was instantly pushed back down.

"Don't move. You have a couple of cracked ribs so the doctor had to bandaged your chest," Steve stated as he gently touched Danny's chest. "I'm gonna go get the doctor." Steve raced out of the room and returned a few minutes later with the doctor in tow.

"Nice to see you're finally awake Detective Williams. My name is Dr. Allen," he introduced with a smile.

"What else is wrong with doc?"

"Well you have several cracked ribs, a moderate concussion, a sprained left ankle, and a series of bruises on your body along with facial swelling. There was also blood in your urine which means that you're kidneys are heavily bruised from the multiple kicks to the back you sustained."

"Is that life threatening?" asked Danny fearfully.

"No," the doctor replied. "The bruising will heal and the blood won't be a factor after a day or two. You are expected to make a full recovery."

"So I can leave-"

"I want you here at least a full day, to keep an eye on the concussion and bruising," Dr. Allen stated sternly. "After that we'll see if you can go home."

"Is that really necessary?" asked Danny with a pout. He really did not want to spend the night in the hospital.

"Yes," answered Steve before the doctor could even answer.

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve. "Thank you doctor," he replied sarcastically.

Dr. Allen simply grinned. "Your partner's right. It is necessary we keep you here overnight," he clarified.

"Okay doc, I'll stay."

"Good call," the doctor chuckled. "Let me know if you need anything detective."

Danny and Steve watched the doctor leave the room before Danny turned to Steve.

"What happened to Natalie and her schmuck sidekick?" asked Danny.

"First off their names were Natasha and Ian Black and they were hired by Mikel's sister Eva."

"Eva, I remember Mikel telling me he had a sister with that name who was younger than him. She was only his half sister so he didn't see her often."

Steve nodded and began relaying everything to Danny that he didn't know. "Well according to her Mikel was in possession of some very valuable information that she wanted and needed you to get it. She had already killed the agent assigned to the case a few weeks ago."

"An Agent Byrd right."

"Right," nodded Steve. "But they couldn't find the answers they wanted with him so they came after you."

Danny's mood quickly changed as he was suddenly filled with dread.

"I didn't want to tell them," he tried to explain, shaking his head. "I didn't want to tell them anything but when they were going to kill that girl I couldn't, I couldn't not say anything Steve," he finished with a sad frown.

Steve grabbed Danny's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I know Danny," he replied as sincerely as possible.

"You did the right thing. Nora is home safe because of you."

"Her name's Nora."

"Nora Turner to be exact," smiled Steve.

Danny sighed and started to smile. "You never answered my question. What happened to Ian and Natasha?"

"Well you saw what happened to Ian," he answered, growling sternly. "Natasha met the same fate."

"And Eva?"

His tone was the same. "In jail. She won't be getting out any time soon."

"So Mikel, he's safe?"

"He's safe Danny. No one knows where he is so you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Good, that's good," replied Danny as he sighed relieved.

For a brief moment he was quiet, not trusting himself to say anything when he suddenly began to talk. "You know, for a moment there I really thought my life was over," he stated, frowning. "Ian held that gun to my head and all I could think about was the people I loved and how I was never going to see them again. I was never going to see Grace graduate from high school or college. Or walk her down the aisle. I was resolved to never being there for my daughter ever again."

"Danny you have to know I was never going to let that happen."

"Steve-"

But Steve refused to let him continue. "No Danny...just no," he stated firmly. "There's nothing I won't do for you. You know that right. After all the times you've been there for me, rescued me I will never hesitate to do the same for you. Never," he said as he squeezed Danny's hand for even more confirmation.

Danny gave Steve a soft smile. "Okay," he said, nodding his head in understanding. "Thank you."

Steve grinned. "You don't have to thank me Danny. You're my partner, best friend, and brother. I love you."

"Love you too," Danny stated.

"Good, now get some sleep. I called Rachel and told her what happened. She said she'll stop by with Grace for a visit." The smile on Danny's face grew. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

"I thought you might like it," chuckled Steve.

"I never thought I would one day have a giant goof for a partner," Danny replied, rolling his eyes.

"As long as I'm your only goof of a partner than I don't mind."

"Always," confirmed Danny as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Two days later Danny was released from the hospital and quickly found himself in Steve's care. All Danny wanted to do is go home and rest in his own bed but Steve refused to listen to his voice of reason. Instead of Steve taking him home like he had been asked Danny was being driven on the familiar route that would ultimately lead to Steve's house.

"Steven what part of I want to go to my place didn't you understand?" growled Danny as they turned onto Steve's street. Steve looked at his partner and scowled. Even though Danny had been cleared to leave the hospital he still looked battered. The concussion was gone and the bruises were starting to fade but he still had cracked ribs and a sprained ankle. Taking Danny home and leaving him there alone was not even an option.

"Um the part where the doctor recommended someone stay with you for the next couple of days just to make sure you don't hurt yourself," Steve retorted as he pulled up in his driveway.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Steve," he stated gruffly.

"Not according to the doctor you aren't."

"Seriously," squawked Danny completely flabbergasted. Danny remembered all the times Steve had been in the hospital and disregarded advice from doctors to take it easy. "Seriously, I'm getting patient advice from you."

Steve got out of the car and moved to the passenger side. "Danny it's just for a couple of days," he reiterated when he opened the door to help Danny out of the car.

"And how exactly are you going to take care of me? You have work remember. The boss can't just take two days off whenever he wants."

"So now I'm the boss," snickered Steve as he swung his arm around Danny's waist and helped his partner to the door. "If you want to know I'll be taking the next two days off and yes, I already cleared it with Denning.

Five-0 is not taking any cases unless there is an absolute emergency. You're staying with me and that's final," he stated as he opened the door and helped Danny inside.

"Steven-"

"Besides, I talked to Grace and she agrees with me."

Danny glared bitterly at his partner who was in the process of sitting him on the living room sofa.

"Using my own daughter against me. That's low Steve, even for you," Danny said with a growl.

Steve continued to smile. "When it comes to your well-being I don't fight fair," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

He opened his mouth to retort but instead released a defeated sigh. "I guess I really don't have a choice do I?" he proclaimed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back against the chair.

Shaking his head he began to chuckle. "I don't even know why you tried."

"Fine, but I want steak for dinner," demanded Danny as he closed his eye, the drive home and the movement tiring him out. The doctor did tell him to rest after all.

"T-bones are marinating as we speak."

"Good. Hey Steve."

Steve, who was in the process of going back outside to grab Danny's bag from the car, turned around to find Danny smiling at him. "Yeah."

"Thanks...you know for everything."

Steve returned the smile wholeheartedly.

"Anytime partner. Anytime."

* * *

I DID IT! I finished it. Complete. No more chapters to post. I hoped you liked the ending because I did, that's why I ended it this way. Once again thanks to everyone who has read, commented, favorited, and followed. You guys rock. Will there be more multi-chapter fics from me, I hope so. Who knows, maybe next season will give me some good inspiration I can work with. However, I do know that their will be a few one-shots posted in the upcoming weeks so be prepared. Also can anyone guess why I choose Albuquerque, New Mexico of all places to have Mikel relocated too. Thanks for reading and if you liked what you read let me know. Until next time, l.

Don't sweat the small stuff. It's way to hot for it.

Ladycizzle


End file.
